Girls und Panzer: Männer Addition ( delayed )
by thewolfwehrmacht0742
Summary: AU of St. Gloriana and the Boys of Yorkshire, a story of the Prussian High joining the Japan Tankery Leauge to revive Tankery League at Germany. Things go dark when knowing the reason why it's banned in Germany and Prussian High's Commander's past. However, a spark of light shine through the Finnland's aid in the form of a Commander goddess, join in GuP: Maenner Addition.
1. Chapter I: Abstract

Girl und Panzer: Die Männer Addition

* * *

 **Preface**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl und Panzer or St Gloriana and the Yorkshire Boys, things that related to it belongs to its owners. This an**_ **AU(** _Alternate Universe) **So it's may or may not connect with the Canon. Update and sort, see it at my profile. Vielen Dank.**_

* * *

 **Königlich Preußische Gymnasium**

Hohenzollernring 57 - 61, 22763 Hamburg, Germany

July 26, 2016

* * *

Months after Oarai tankery teams wins the 63rd tournament

* * *

08:00 Morning

"What another beautiful day to take a sip of my Apfelschorle," Said Hauptmann Klaus after drinking his apple sparkling from his wine glass

Then, one of his man barging into the office, bringing some news.

"Herr Hauptmann, very sorry to barging in, but we intercept a telegram that shocked us!" The Unteroffizier inform to his Superior, then saluting him.

"Well this should be very important or else I gonna shut that damn machine myself, Unteroffizier; for How many times I told the guys to stop playing with that piece of machine, it's not a gentle way when there's no war, well, in this case, a tankery championship." Sighs Klaus while asking his man, after saluting his man back

"Herr Hauptmann, We heard that Herr Scott and his team have departed from

RAF Leeming, sir." His man replied while Klaus can hear his trembly sound, holding his fear of his superior wrath.

"And, how long this message has been intercepted?" Ask the commander calming himself down

"1 day ago, Herr Kommandant" Answers the man in strict and clear sound, to hide his fear of the commander reaction

"Well, why such a long delay? But for now and I hope this will be the last report that ever is intercepted by that machine, I accept it. However, Unteroffizier, whoever get any report from that machine again will face directly to me, verstanden?!" The commander reminds to the poor sub-officer, who just bring him the news, in strict, loud and clear authority like sound.

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann" the man replied in sweats and salute him

"You are dismissed." The commander orders to not give more pressure to the poor man, who only bring him the news

"Scheiße, Why he didn't tell me that he depart from Europa." mumbles the commander.

"Ach, verdammt!" Klaus curse, 'cause he forgot to ask his man to give him the full document of the report

He speaks out of his office door and sees that his man is not far away. He calls upon his man.

"Unteroffizier, come!" Klaus calls his man while waving him to come back to face him.

After hearing his commander call him back, in fast pace he turns facing back and runs to his superior. He salutes him and asks.

"Yes, Commander, What do you need?" Ask the man trying to grasp some air after run back to the front of the office

"Well, you still bring my document, Unteroffizier," Klaus says calmly holding his giggle and point his finger to the file that his man still holding

"Ach, apologize for my action, Herr Hauptmann." plead the poor guy

"Apologies accepted, after all, we're both are human," said Klaus while helping his man to stand back after he coughing 'cause of him lacking water.

"Here you go sir." the man said while he handover the document

"Vielen Dank, Unteroffizier, now you're officially dismissed." The commander dismiss his poor guy to join the others for schools

After that, the commander goes back to his office and close the door, put the files down at his desk and make himself comfort to read the documents.

He opens it up by untie the string of the file, open it up and take out the paper-report.

* * *

July 25, 2016

Royal Air Force Leeming

10:30 hours

Clearance to take off for FY-V13, type Lockheed C 130-Hercules, from Leeming Airfield to HMS Ark Royal, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture.

Payload:

Centurion Tank with its crew.

Crew members: Unknown.

Request from: Scott Perkins

Permission: Granted

The Officer on deck: Blythe Crawford

End of Report… -

* * *

"Japan? Is he trying to join the Japan tankery league?" he speaks softly while being absurd about the reports that came upon him.

"Well, things get passed easily these days, huh…, what shall I do now… "

Klaus said in self-remorse, 'cause lately, Germany disbands Euro Tankery League to be joined or even established in their own country.

The Government stated that "It's too dangerous and bad for either the public or the contestant who participate the competition, teaching about the violence of war and could end up giving the participant PTSD and so on."

While thinking of what happened, an Idea just blinks out of his mind.

"I'll make some call then, maybe we can still catch that plane." Klaus thought while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He searches through his phone-book and dials the number.

"Hello, is this the Nishizumi family?" Ask the commander through the line timidly.

"Yes, and who is this from?" The maid asks while feeling absurd, 'cause she never heard this voice before.

"Just answer it, that it's from Commander Klaus, The Prussian High?" Answer the commander in short and clear statement

"And to whom I give this telephone too?" Ask the maid again in the confused state

"To Miss Miho please, thank you." Answer the commander calmly now.

"Right, please wait for a moment, sir." Reply to the maid, ready to go for Miss Miho's room.

"Okay." Reply the commander back starting to wait and take another sip of his apple sparkling.

* * *

In Miho's room

* * *

"Miss Nishizumi, there's a call from Commander Klaus." Said the maid while knocking her room door.

"Commander Klaus? From what School is he?" Ask Miho back while she's changing her uniform.

"He says that he's from Prussian High." Answer the maid waiting for her reply, standing in front of the door.

"Prussian High?" Ask Miho feeling a little bit deja-vu.

"Yes Ma'am, that's what he says." Answer the maid timidly, worried that the man turns the phone off any minute now.

"Hmm… seems like I ever heard about him, but just can't figure who he really is." Say Miho in a confused state, but then

"I'll be in a minute after I change my cloth." Miho Answer and ask the maid to answer the man to wait for her.

"Right away, ma'am." Answer the maid and run to the phone again.

* * *

Back to Commander Klaus

"Naja, Girls are girls, so the long wait is something usual, I guess?" Said the commander in boredom while playing with his glass of apfelschorle.

"Commander, I've been informed by Miss Miho that she'll be in a minute." Answer the maid informal manner

"Ach, thank you very much, I'll wait, just take yer time." Answer the commander kindly.

Then Miho from upstair run down timidly to reach the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi, do I really know you?" Ask Miho in confused and absurd, while waiting for a reply.

"Ach yes, well we know each other from childhood, and that really hurts, that you kinda forgot about me, Miho-chan." Answer the commander with jokingly say to her.

"I'm really sorry Klaus-san, I should have known, but time really goes so fast and many things happen, once again I'm really sorry," Miho said once she recognized the voice.

"It's not a problem, I'm also sorry für not contacting you often, or even rarely to call you, We already separated by the seas after all. You have your own problem, while I also have my own problem. So don't apologize to me, but eventually, I am the one that should apologize to ya." Klaus explains in worried to make things worse and such gentle and care.

"Okay then, so what can I do for you, Klaus-san?" Ask Miho after calming her down and try to hold herself together.

While scratching his head, the commander answer her that "Well, is your sister home?" Ask the commander to make sure what he thought is right.

"Well not yet, Klaus-san, why?" Ask Miho back confuse, what's wrong with him and her sister.

"I knew it, she's really the Nishizumi's heir and comes home late so that she could be perfect." Exclaimed Klaus while his brain brewing more ideas for him to go to Japan.

Add Miho about Klaus statement"Yeah, Onee-san is really busy lately for the next Senshado competition."

"Well, can you do me a favour, help me to bring my school tankery team to join Sen-Shado." Ask Klaus plead so that he can feel the baptism of fire again.

"Well I can help you with joining the Oorai team tankery group, but I must ask the President for that, maybe one till two weeks that I'll get the confirmation about it." Answer Miho not sure about what she's offering to Klaus.

"Well, I thought that I also send some of my teammates to Kuromorimine and Jatkosota School also, maybe you have any additional thoughts on that?" Exclaimed the commander and also consulate to Miho, 'cause he knows that she's the commander and champion of the Sen-Shado league

"Hmm. How about I ask Onee-san and Mika-san about that, and I'll ask Yukari too about the paperwork for you to migrate your team to Japan, sounds good to you, Klaus-san?" Ask Miho for agreement about her advice to help Klaus on this matter.

"Yeah, sounds Wunderbar, then I'll just wait for your confirmation while I'll prepare myself and my team to transport and stationed at KMS Peter Strasser, Well see you soon, I guess?" Answer Klaus regarding his childhood friend suggestion, also he's not good at socializing, so he hardly to end or starting a conversation. Yeah, you could hear his weak and awkward laughing at the back of his not rigid endings.

"You still don't know how to end your sentence, don't you, Klaus-san, seems you don't change at all, after all this time." Giggling Miho speaking through the phone remembering the past.

"Yeah, seems you still me so well, but eventually I need to announce about this progress, and prepare the men and women to be ready and tell them the details they need to know and to get permission for the school and their parents. So Enjoy your evening Miho-chan." He stutters and making excuses to end the conversation

"Ah, I see, and I also have to cook now for me and my sister, See you soon Klaus-san." Miho reply to balance the situation.

Then she hung up the phone.

* * *

"I hate when I'm on the edge of a situation, God, I need more practice on socializing." Sweat Klaus about the moment he just dealt with, while putting the phone back.

"Now the announcement." Say Klaus to himself to calm him down and to prepare himself to speak through the mic that links to the PA system through all the school.

Achtung! Achtung! Guten Morgen Ladies and Gentleman, it's 08:30 in the morning, sky clear and birds chirping, but for all Tankery crew member head to the multifunction hall, "cause there are things that I need to discuss with all of you, Vielen Dank.

"Now I also need to call the headmaster and my father to also joining this meeting." Say, Klaus, after he does an announcement.

He dials the number to the headmaster office.

"Headmaster, this is Captain Klaus, could you join for this emergency meeting, sir?" Ask Klaus in a good manner

"Yeah, I've heard it through your announcement, I will be right there, Captain." Answer the Headmaster in a wise and deep voice.

"Thank you, sir," reply Klaus and hung up the phone. After that, he dials the number to his dad office.

"Vater, could you please attend this meeting?" Ask Klaus softly to his dad.

"Say no more, son, I'm on my way." He hung up and dash out the room to the multifunction hall

"That was quick…" commented Klaus confuse about his dad reaction.

He put back the phone into its position, pushing his wheel"office" chair out and push it in place. Taking his jacket and put it on, take his glass of Apfelschorle and take his cap. He walks through the door to the hallway, while wearing his cap and take some sip of his Apfelschorle.

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

Klaus enters the room and stands on the stage.

"Thank you, everyone, I know it's early in the morning and you guys really need school and it's subjects, the knowledge, but I just get unbelievable news, I've arranged for the tankery team a co-ed with Japan's High Schools, but that means we're going abroad, so I'm asking just for once, who can and who can't join this operation. That's the first thing about our problem, Second, for who does can join, ask permission to your parents, then drive your tanks to the Peter Strasser Flugzeugträger, and set your bunks and such, We have one-week max here at Germany for preparation. through this time I gonna ask the Headmaster, is it allowed, to bring back the Tankery league to Germany by competing at Japan national tankery league by aiding Japanese High Schools team. So your opinion sir?" Announce Klaus asking the Headmaster and give details that the man's needed.

"Naja, Klaus, you have my permission, and I also ask your brother to join you as all subject teacher while you're on Japan. Just make us and the Fatherland proud." Conclude the Headmaster, with pride burning in his eyes, enthusiasts to make the school name goes international.

"Well, really a green light, thank you very much, Headmaster, well any question?" compliment the commander, while asking the team member.

Silence spread through the room, then suddenly a girl raised her hand.

"You there, go ahead, ask." Order the commander giving permission

The girl stands up, she's eventually Klaus younger sister name Katharina.

"Sir, why all of sudden we go to Japan?" Ask Katharina in absurd and shrink face, but with a serious tone.

"We have intercepted a transmission by accident, from Leeming Airfield, that the Brits send their team to Japan, and since Tankery league is banned from Germany, I see that this is also our opportunity to prove that, Tankery league is safe, and mostly educating, not some violence and inhumane, cruel, merciless battle, that turn their kid into some megalomaniac psychopath. They really watch too much Fox news, I may add, freak out of something that never happened." Answer the Commander to make clear their purpose of going and why.

"Thank you, sir." She replies and takes a seat immediately

"Any other question?" Ask the commander giving chances to the men

"Sir, have you decide with which school we associate with?" Ask his vice commander, his best man, Hans. J Rommel from the front row seat.

"Well comrade, we have decided to cooperate with three schools. The Kuromorimine or I would say Die Schwarzwald, Jatkosota or Continuation High, and Oarai High. 'Cause we have a good connection with them and that's the most reasonable high school that we most related with." Answer the captain with details, so that no one would ask furthermore.

"Any more question, before dismissed?" Ask the commander as the final chance.

"No? Well, all of you dismissed, and have a good day." Order the commander for all crew fall out, and continue their activities.

"So, what do you think dad?" Klaus asks his father.

" Well, from what I see, you've done a good job, Just do what you've thought is right, but also remember always ask your crew, 'cause things will go perfectly when you're together." Answer his father wisely.

"Thank you, vater, yer the best." Klaus complies to his father and gives him a warm hug.

"Anytime." his father replies while hugging him back.

Afterwards, All goes to their own way, and do their activities. Klaus goes back to his office and places back his jacket back to the stand and his cap hang it to the door.

He pulls his briefcase out of his compartment and walks out of his office, locks the door and head to his class.

Break time/ Recess period

The class period is over and most of the student's head to the mess hall, however, Klaus go back to his office, unlock it and put back his briefcase.

Suddenly a knock heard from the door. Klaus in direct response asks "Who's there?" curious about his new guest.

"Well, It's me, brother, I just want to make sure you have your lunch." Answer Katharina, worried about her brother.

"Eventually I'm going to head there, Schwester, and it's not the usual of you coming to me instead of you being with your friends now." Answer Klaus in absurd, while taking his cap.

"Naja, I have something to discuss with you." Katharina exclaim, while still standing in front of the door post.

"Is it about you having a crush from one of my crews?" Ask Klaus jokingly, walking out of his office and grab his key to lock the office back.

"Was?! Natürlich nicht! It's about the co-ed with the Japanese, brother." Blush his sister shout and smack her brother's back so hard.

"Ouch, that's hurt, like a swing of Indiana Jones whips, It's just a joke okay, Auwh seems that gonna leave a mark." Klaus reply rubbing his poor back while walking beside his sister.

"Well, that's Karma for you, brother. Just let's head to the mess hall." Katharina responds while holding her anger and take her brother's hand and drag him to the cafeteria.

"Okay, okay, just go a little bit slower, my back still hurts, a lot." Klaus reply while letting his body dragged by his sister.

* * *

At the Cafeteria

* * *

When they arrive, the place still full by waves of people. Really hard to spot a single person. The atmosphere, full of chatters, clanking and movement. It's cramped and crowded, the line is arse long and even worse, it's smell like sweats and odours that's been for weeks being left.

Klaus and his sister are in the middle of the line, waiting while being cramped in between of the queue.

"Is it getting better, brother?" Katharina asks for her overboard back-smack to her brother.

"It's getting better, just don't worry, okay. How about this lunch, my threat? Eventually, it's totally my fault, so I really deserved that Godsmack hitting my back." Replied Klaus, try to cheer up the mood while feeling guilty for the dad joke he made.

"It isn't your fault, brother, I'm just over-react you know. So the fault is really mine..." Fire back Katharina to his brother, while blushing and grasping his hand harder.

"Ouch, OUCH! Your grasp, your grasp!" Shout Klaus as respond.

"Ooh... I'm really sorry, Klaus. Let me take a look." Katharina surprise, and relaxing her grip over his hand.

"It's okay, but why you react like that?" Klaus asks in a confused state while showing his hand.

"Well, eventually, I really have a crush on one of your crew member." Katharina answer softly, so just her and Klaus could hear it, and blushing more, while observing her brother's hand

"You, WHAT?! You're not joking right?" Klaus shouts in a surprise of his sister confession.

"Brother, calm down, you nearly make a scene now, okay, just calm down now. " Katharina respond while covering her brother's mouth till he's not mumbling anymore.

Then Klaus pulls her hands off his mouth and takes a breath. "Okay, I've calmed down, so who's this lucky guy? " Klaus whisper to his sister between the queue.

"Well, ya gotta guess it, bro, I'm not giving in that easy. " Whisper back Katharina to her brother.

"Hmm..., Is he in my squad or in my tank?" Klaus asks his sister in a whisper.

"He's in your tank." Katharina answer back.

"Is it my vice commander? Hans? you really have a good taste sister." Ask Klaus while resting his head on Katharina's shoulder.

"Nope, and right now it's my turn to take the food of my choice since it's your threat." Giggle Katharina, and take her likings, leaving Klaus left unanswered.

'Who it could be?' Klaus ask to himself

Afterwards, Katharina gets a chicken Caesar salad and two brötchen, with Strawberry Latte and a slice of Black Forest, While Klaus gets Pork Schnitzel with Sauerkraut and mashed potato as his side, a bread, and His authentic Apple Sparkling.

"How much this overall cost?" Ask Klaus to the Clerk.

"22 Euro and 3 cents, want you to use cash or student card?" Answer the clerk, while giving out the bill.

"Just wow..., Hier you go." Klaus reply, handing the money.

"Here is your change, thank you very much, and bon appetit." The clerk handed the change and continue serving the next customer.

After the purchase, Klaus and his sister go search for a table and eventually found one. next to Klaus's crews.

"Are you okay, being beside of my crews? When one of them is yer crush?" Klaus whisper to his sister.

In reaction, Katharina begins to blush again, a fade pink around her cheek. "Brother?! stop, you're embarrassing me." Katharina reply covering her face.

"Okay, I'll stop. " Klaus respond while bringing both of their trays

"Let's go to our table, 'cause I'm wanna admiring him while eating my favourites." Katharina drags his brother with smiles spread around her face.

"Woah watch out, I'm still holding our foods, can't let this gone waste. " Klaus respond while still bringing both trays

After they both sat down. facing across each other. Klaus's crew getting closer to their captain.

"Herr Hauptmann, welcome aboard." Welcomes Hans warmly to his partner.

"Well, thank you, Oberleutnant, so anything new between the boys?" Ask Klaus in his authentic mischievous face.

"Well, Sir, it's about the upcoming aid to our allies." The Loader answer to his superior.

"Well, what about them, shinies?" Ask Klaus to his man, interested where this going to.

"Where we gonna be assigned?" Ask the man back curious.

"Well, Gefreiter. I'll leak you some information. The main force will aid Oarai High, then a group of two will aid Kuromorimine, and the rest, like the girls and scout team, will aid Jatkosota." Say the Commander calmly

"And have you decided who will be transferred to this three co-ed school?" Questioned by the Gunner.

"I already have the scheme about it, but for now, that will remains a secret." Answer the commander with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, right..." respond the vice commander feeling uneasy by the look being expressed by the commander.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' The crew thought in their mind.

"Well, rather than just talk, let's eat while it's hot. " Klaus speaks to break the silence out.

"Yes sir, Guten Appetit. " The crew answer in unison.

"Guten Appetit, Alles. " Klaus replies back.

The Cafeteria filled with waves of laughter, chatters, and clanks of the food utensils. It is no exception for the table of the crews and their commander, Klaus. Joking about the team's practice and stereotypes of their tanks and etc.

* * *

Time goes by and the bells ring, everyone goes to their class, while Klaus goes to his office to plan the scheme before D-Day.

Then out of the blue someone knocks his door.

"It's not locked, come in. " Klaus respond in his stern voice.

"Klaus, I need to discuss with you about next week. " Katharina says to her brother while signalling for someone else to come in.

"Ah Hans, what's make you gone with my sister?" Klaus asks, watching him coming in.

"Well Klaus, we really want to know your reasoning and the great scheme of bringing the battalion to Japan." The commander answer while putting his hat at the hat stand.

"Well, first it's a waste if the team doing nothing but just as a reserve here at Germany, the potential of their tankery skills is gone waste. Second of all, I have a connection with the Japanese, that's will make us easier to join in, than joining the European one, and last, I want to test our power and coordination after so long in hiatus." Klaus brief to his most trustworthy ones

"I see, but have you plan which group that'll be transferred to whom right, or at least you know which tanks go to these schools, aren't ya?" Katharina asks his brother after being informed of the details.

"I do eventually. The first group to Jatkosota High, consist of one Sturmhaubitze 42 Ausf.G, sided with two pairs of StuG III Ausf.G and VK 1602 Leopard Luchs. and the commanding hull a Panther Ausf.F side with two M-10 Ersatz, and Sis, you're the one who commands this Panzerabteilung, because you're good at scouting and guerilla-warfare, so you gotta find her and her group first and lead them to our carrier after we disembarked, I still need to go to their school ship for confirmation, any escort want to join, feel free to. The second group to Kuromorimine, consist of something that they never have. Some VK 1602 Leopard and Sd. Kfz 234/2 for scouting and Tiger II with Sla.16 Engine sided with Panther Ausf.A. Hans, I give you the command of this group, teach them that the men also can compete with them. Third and last Oarai team. our force mostly consist of late war production like Panzer IV Ausf H, Panther Ausf.A, a couple of Tiger Ausf E and Königstiger (P) &(H), StuG III Ausf G, StuG IV, VK 1602 Leopard and some special command tanks like Neubaufahrzeug for fun, Panzerbefehlswagen IV, Panther II with the Night-vision, Pz. Bfw VI (P), Pz. Bfw VI Ausf.B Sla.16, and if things go worst PanzerJäger VI Ausf.B Jadgtiger, and Pz. Bfw Jadgpanther will be our last resort. This Panzerabteilung will be under my command, and when we arrive, all tanks should have been check and ready for practice, that's all. Any more suggestion?" Klaus pours of what he has thoughts.

"That's really a long and well-planned scheme structure, brother. Then I've decided that the girls will go under my command, but why I have to find her though, and who exactly is her?" Katharina compliment then leans back asking the reasons why.

"Well, sis, you're my family and you're also good at scouting too, so you're on the job for this, and her name is Mika Shimada, and here is her profile with her group's personnel too." Klaus hand a file that consists of three documents about Mika's squad.

"Alright then. How about you vice-commander?" Katharina bumps her elbow to the vice commander.

"Well, it's perfectly planned, nothing to comply with that. " Hans respond folding his arm.

"Alright then, so I've clarified all things, and sis, you got your girls to find her and aid her, Hans gives your best impression to Maho, act like you're the field-general. While the rest I'll call them for furthermore discussion, but for now, I'll sort out who with who and who's going to be transferred to whom, do I make myself clear? Klaus concludes of the outcome.

"Absolutely! " both answer in unison.

"Good, well then, till next week it is." Klaus dismissed them both.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Countdowns

_After School_

* * *

 **1430hours**

* * *

 **In Klaus' Office**

Klaus watches over his window, the scenery of boys and girls walking towards the main gate of the high school, they're like miniatures. With the background of the sunset and cars coming to pick them up, while some of them walk to the bus station, and et cetera.

While watching the scenery, he swirls his glass of apple cider and thinking about what will happen within this whole week.

'This is surely a pain in the arse.' Klaus thought about the upcoming days.

Then a knock could be heard through his door. someone coming in and calls out.

"Brother? I knew it, you'll be here. What take you so long?" Katharina asks her brother worried.

"Well, Sis, I'm in charge of leading all of our friends in this tournament, and somehow it becomes a big boulder for me to step into a greater cause. " Klaus explains of what situation he is into.

Without hesitation Katharina approach Klaus immediately and give him a hug. "Everything is going to be alright, bro, you're not alone, you have me, our big brother and our friends and comrades. We'll face it together as family and friends." Katharina whispers softly to her brother to soothe him down.

"I'm so blessed to have you, sis, yere the best sis." Klaus hugs his sister back.

After they hug each other, Katharina helps her brother to pack his things up before leaving the office. Afterwards, Klaus locks his office and take her hand. When exiting the main building, They find out that their father and brother are waiting inside the car.

They hop into the car, settling into their seats as comfy as possible. Then the car starts to drive off the school complex towards their home. Their silhouette disappears through the sunset.

Night falls in, and the darkness crawls under the skin of light. The Stauffenberg family are having dinner inside their cosy house. While having the steak cooked by their father and mother, Klaus breaks the silence. "Mother, me and my sister are going to study abroad, can we have your allowance and blessings?" While still playing with his glass of sparkling water.

"Well, son, for whatever you do, and you think that it's the right one, then you have my full support." Their mother reply in an elegant manner.

Then Klaus and Katharina stand up together, approaching their mother and hug her, while her still sitting on her position.

"Well, mom, thank you very much for everything you've done for us, we love you. "They thank her in unison with joy decorating their face.

"Well, come on now. let's continue eat shall we?" Their mother relieved them with tears forming above her cheeks.

"Then we shall, ma'am." Both Katharina and Klaus go back into their position and starting eating.

While having dinner, the Stauffenberg family rejoice between them, chatters and laughter could be heard echoing through the house. After their dinner, they move to the living room and watch a family movie together.

Then bedtimes arrive. All of the family members go back to their own designated room. Klaus inside his bedroom, in his pyjamas lying on his bed. His mind is clouded by the things in the future, the scenarios and outcome, and more and more it's become a bigger problem for him.

Then a knocking sound upon his door. It was Katharina, who knock the door. "Brother, can I sleep over with you?" She asks while fear could be heard through her voice.

"Did you just get bad dreams or something really burden you?" Klaus asks while sitting up on his bed.

"It's just about next week, I'm worried, what'll happen if I can't find her?" Katharina answer while closing the door behind her.

"I'm pretty sure you will, sis, even though you aren't able to find her, I'll help you, through the air. Just use your intuition, sis. You've read her profile with the rest right?" Klaus reassures his sister.

"Well, thanks, bro, but I think I still need to do a sleepover with you." Katharina exclaim.

"Fine, just make yourself comfy." Klaus reply with his grumpy tone.

"Thanks, bro." Katharina compliments, then approaching her brother and hug him tightly.

"It's too tight, too tight, can't breathe. " Klaus responds while trying to grasp some air.

"I'm sorry, teehee, I love you, brother," Katharina kiss his cheek after hugging him tightly.

"Anything for you, sis." Klaus reply. "Now, now, just change your clothes, brush your teeth and don't forget to wash your feet also, dry them, and you're good to go for sleep." He orders with on taking of inhaling.

"What?! that's a lot of work, can't we just skip to the sleep?" pout Katharina about her brother's hygiene standard.

"Well, this is my room, so you go by my rules inside this room, for me, hygiene is the number one priority. I don't want my sister get sick just 'cause she doesn't brush her teeth at night." Klaus explains the reasons for his orders.

"Fine, but no peeking," Katharina reply while walking to the bathroom.

"Well, I'm not that type of guy, and We're family, that would be insane for me to do that, by the way, I'll just sit on the bed and read the profiles of our enemy and allies, et cetera, just relax while doing your thing, I won't bother. " Klaus shouts back to his sister exclaim.

"Yeah, right, " replies Katharina sarcastically sound.

* * *

 _Minutes later_

* * *

"I'm done and totally clean, so can we get to the bed now?" Katharina asks after coming out of the bathroom well dressed in smoke coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, sure, just pick your side, sis." Klaus answer to her sister.

"And why there's some kind of wall between us?" Katharina questions Klaus with a hint of joking.

"Well, don't play dumb, sis, you know why." Klaus answer immediately.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you, for now, I want some sleep." Katharina jumps on the bed and prepares herself to sleep.

"Well, good night, sis. Love you." Klaus reply, then turn off the light.

"Love you too, bro, sleep tight," Katharina reply back and wrap herself inside her blanket.

Then both of them doze inside their sleep, drown into the realm of dream.

Klaus's roaming inside the pitch black space.

While exploring inside of it, He sees a light post. Where there's a girl who's standing under a lamppost, someone who's so affectionate to him.

"Melissa, is that you?" Klaus asks to the silhouette, that waits under the light.

The girl doesn't respond anything, just total silent around them. Then the girl walks away from the lamppost to the oblivion.

"Wait! I'm really sorry, don't leave me!" Klaus shout to the void and run to catch up with her.

However, he runs endlessly. Till he wakes up in all sweat and his heart beating so fast like he was being chased by a ghost.

 _It's in the middle of the night._

While still trying to catch his breath, he analyzes his surrounding. Eventually, he wakes his sister up

"I'm sorry to wake you up, sis." He responds worriedly.

"Well, What's wrong? What happened?" Katharina asks in the worried face.

"Well, my PTSD is acting up again." Klaus answer while panting.

"Ooh, is it about Berlin again?" Katharina ask in concern

"Yeah, it's about that tragic event again. a pure horror, and the real reasons why Germany out of the tankery league just 'cause of that." Klaus murmurs while remembering the event again.

"Awe, brother, come closer, please, closer to me" Katharina ask in awestruck.

Klaus comes across the bed and surprisingly being greeted by her hands hugging him tightly.

"There, there, you don't have to face this all alone, you know." Katharina pats his head, by then, suddenly, He's cranking up.

"Let it all out, you can't always play the cool guy, bro." She sooth her brother out.

After several minutes, he stops crying, then he just falls asleep on her embrace. Knowing this, Katharina moves him to his bed and cover him with his blanket. Afterwards, she gives a peck on his forehead, then she also goes back to sleep after seeing him smiling.

* * *

Five Days Before D-Day

* * *

After morning routines and goes to school, Klaus unlocks his office. After entering his personal office dead early in the morning, well, too early for any serious activities to take place to be precise.

Well, while being idle, He thought that it would be a good thing to check his emails while enjoying a glass of Apple cider, which is coming from his own personal bar behind him.

At his _Acer Swift 7 SF713-51_ laptop, he got notifications which are piles of e-mails from the media, fans in Germany, and on top of it is an e-mail from Nishizumi Miho.

"Huh, seems like good news from her." Klaus amused seeing this particular e-mail.

* * *

Meantime in Japan

* * *

 _5 hours ago_

* * *

 **Oarai Girl's High**

* * *

Miho's in front of the Student Council office bringing documents about Prussian High, and their intention to do a co-educational for the 64th Sensha-dõ tournament upcoming this summer.

'Knock, Knock'

"Please, come in." Yuzu answers through the door.

Miho gets in and sees that Anzu sitting on her chair, eating her dried sweet potato, while Yuzu standing beside Anzu as usual with her clipboard on her hand.

"Anzu-san I have a report and some document for you to see." Miho report to Anzu and placing the document on her desk.

"Well Nishizumi~chan, what is this?" Anzu asks her commander about the files in front of her.

"Anzu~san, well, the tournament is coming, and some other schools have done co-educational cooperation with foreign school, and one of my old friends, the commander or Prussian High is searching for Schools that have Sensha-dou to cooperate with, maybe you want to read the profile first, 'Cause these kinds of opportunity don't come twice, you know. " Miho explain about the contract from Klaus.

"Miho~chan, let me discuss with the Councils to figure it out the outcome, but by then just wait for us till after school, then you will get my reply." Anzu reply to her commander.

"Right, then I'll spread the message to other schools, Goodbye. " Miho reply and begin to leave the office.

"Wait what do you mean by, other schools?" Anzu frown, absurd about the last sentence.

"Ooh, He asked me also to spread the word about his school to Maho~san and Mika~san." Miho answers while closing the door behind her.

"Huh, alrighty then, I'll answer you after school." Anzu shrugs and dismisses her.

Miho close the door, and Anzu with the student councils reviewing the document and consider about it. Then Miho gets the rest of the files and sending it through Saori's radio, and mail the profiles.

* * *

 _One hour past._

* * *

 **Onboard of KMS: Graf Zeppelin**

* * *

Maho received the transmission and put it in front of her table, a folder from the school's security.

The file with Prussian High's and Oarai's emblem stamped behind. It's something unusual but knowing what it means, their intentions, 'cause most of the high schools in Japan starting doing co-ed.

It was legalized in the middle of the summer semester by the director of Sensha-dou Federation himself, Shichiro Kodama.

But even knowing these facts, Maho directly put the invitation inside and left just the School's profile on the table.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Forest.**

* * *

Aki runs towards Mikko and Mika's camp after getting the transmission from the Communication tower truck.

"Mika, Mika, We got a transmission from Oarai, it's about the co-ed, and we got an offer from a Prussian High, Mika!" Aki shouts while running towards the camp with transmission report on her hand waving with the wind.

"Why, in such tremendous hurry, Aki?" Mika sighed. "Just calm down and read it for me." She orders while playing her kantele.

"Greetings, from Oarai, Miho here, and I'm here to do a favour of my old friend from Germany, a Commander of the most famous Prussian High. Klaus Chester von Stauffenberg." Aki reads the transmission to Mika and Mikko.

"Wait, did she mean, that Stauffenberg, who had won the Africa 14th Tournament?" Mikko asks her in enthusiasm, by her eyes gleaming so brightly.

"Well, Mikko, Aki hasn't finished her reading, let's not rush things first, ..." Mika warns her. "Please, continue."

"He asked me to inquire you, Mika~san and Nishizumi-san, so that he can do a co-ed with You, knowing that Japan allowing Foreign School to aid them. His profile will come 1 hour later after this transmission, 'cause of your unknown location. He also gives time limits, which is a week, 'Cause he has only a week before coming here. Well, that's all and best wishes, and see you at this Summer Tournament. Sign Miho Nishizumi." Aki finishes her reading, fold the letter and sit down around the bonfire.

"Seems like the winds favour on us, and the profile supposes to arrive, now, ..." Mika says, then a drone drops her packages and flies away. "As expected. Now, let's review it." then she strums the kantele.

"Affirmative." Reply both of her crew in Enthusiasm.

After some minute. In the middle of reviewing.

"It is him, It just unbelievable that we gonna work with him." state Mikko with gleaming eyes and wide smiles.

"Well, Mikko, Every new endeavour comes with risks. However, this next Summer Tournament, It really takes two to tango." Mika explains while strumming her Kantele with chilling melody.

"Mika, what's that even mean?" Aki asks in confusion.

"Well, Aki the federation legalize that boys can join the fight. While we in shortages of crews, it's really the blessing of both worlds. However, I'm pretty sure that, the other schools will not miss this boat." Mika explains to Aki and stop her strums and take one of the profile.

"Klaus Chester Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg, What you girls think about him?" Mika asks her girls.

"Well, from what I read, seems he's like a nut that's hard to crack, but his scheme in Sensha-dou is really a blessing in disguise. Until the Berlin Accident eventually, that becomes his turn point. " Aki says while scratching her hair, confused about his personality, 'Cause the data in the profile is either not really complete, or even gibberish.

"Well, from what I heard he's a great guy, pretty laid back when behind the line but stern when engaging, but the basics information are really mysterious. " Mikko add while swinging her legs and pacing back and forth.

"Well, How 'bout the crews and such?" Mika continues to dig

"From what I heard in the news, they're very unpredictable and professional too." Aki answers while looking into the skies.

"I agree with Aki's statement, they're quite deadly if you underestimate their power, so it would be a strong ally for us. " Mikko add while swinging her feet back and forth.

"I see." Mika strums her kantele in a small melody strumming.

"So, Mikko and Aki, What's your opinion on this proposal?" Mika asks starting strumming her kantele again.

"Well, Opportunities never come twice so, I'll take it" Aki answer innocently.

"Yeah, and we gonna work with the aces of Africa Tournament, a chance of a lifetime" Mikko replies energetically.

"Well, seems like we'll take this to the next level, I'll send it to Miho that we would love to work with his sister and maybe him also, the wind is on our side, really can't wait. " Mika concludes and takes out her notebook and starting to write a letter back.

* * *

 _Another hour past._

* * *

After Aki sent the telegram back to Oarai through morse code, Saori transcripted the code and made it into a letter. Then she took the letter with her and begin her search of Miho.

"Miho, we got a transmission back, it's from Mika-san." Saori report to Miho when she passes by the garage.

"Well, where's the transmission report?" Miho asks while inspecting her Panzer IV Ausf. H.

"Here it is, Miho." Saori takes out the letter from her pocket, then waiting while standing.

* * *

Dear Miho

I sent this letter to you to notify the old friend of yours that we from Jatkosota Team are looking forward to doing co-ed with them. May they have a safe trip and see you around.

Sign Mika S.

* * *

After reading the letter Miho finally have a piece of good news, and now just waiting for her sister response and also from the Student Council team.

"Well, Saori, you're free to go." Miho dismisses her, then go back inspecting the tank with Leopon Team.

"Ryōkai. " Saori reply then go back to her class.

* * *

 _2 more hour past._

* * *

"Miho, you're being called to the Student Councils Office, Thank you." Anzu voice could be heard through the PA speaker around the school.

Several minutes later.

Miho is in front of the office and knocks the door.

"Please, come in. " Anzu reply through the door.

Miho opens the door and enters the office.

"Nishizumi-chan, so we all agreed that Oarai Girls High will do co-ed with Prussian High, and the main reason is to balance the team with other schools, other reasons are like intensive training, tactics organizing, and others. " Anzu explains, giving the green light.

Then Yuzu hands the letter to Miho.

"Well, that's good news Anzu-san, Thank you, and you too, Yuzu-san and Momo-san, thank you very much. " Miho respond happily and bow to each Student Council.

"Well Nishizumi-chan, you can go back to whatever you do." Anzu dismisses her and fishes out another dried sweet potato.

Afterwards, Miho closes the door and go to her classroom to rejoin classes.

* * *

 _Afterschool._

School ends, and Miho still packing her backpack inside the classroom. While on the way to the School's gate she remembers that she needs to send an e-mail to Klaus.

So she goes back into school, on the way to the Team Tankery office near the garage and training ground.

Inside the office, she turns on the computer. Then she scans both of the letters, which are from Mika-san and the Student's Council. Afterwards, she typed the letter, then sends it to Prussian High's e-mail address.

After finishing the letter, she turns the computer into sleep mode and leaves the office back to her flat to called it a day.

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

Dear Klaus-san,

Well, I have some news, the good news is that both Oarai and Jatkosota High are agreed to do co-ed with Prussian High.

Both attached file here.

But the bad news is that Kuromorimine declined the offer, and that's it for today, and tomorrow I will ask Yukari to search about the paperwork and Saori to send all of the requirement back to you.

Viel Grüße.

Love, Miho.

* * *

"Well, seems like good progress happening here." Klaus pleased after reading the e-mail. "And now, opening the letters."

After Klaus opened both of the letters, then he photocopies the inquiries to each of the tankery team's parents about their plan for going abroad to fight in the 64th Senshadou Tournament.

He turns on the mic that connected to the PA system. In one take of breath, he makes an announcement.

"Achtung, Achtung! For all personnel of Tankery league, please go to the multifunction hall, Vielen Dank."

* * *

 _Minutes later._

* * *

"Right, all of you will get official inquiries from the Tankery Team office with official stamps from the school. This letter must be filled by each individual parents to show that you're approved to join, going abroad to Japan for the 64th Senshadou Tournament. I only give you two days limitation to submit these letters directly in front of my authority, and if you're late submitting the letters, then you're a goner and will staying here to continue your studies." Klaus informs all members that are in the room. Then his sister and his crew started to pick up the letters and handed it to all of the crew members.

"Has everyone get a copy of the letter?" Klaus question all the crew members.

"Jawohl, Milord, all of us have got it all,..." they answer in unison.

"So after those explanations, do I make myself clear?" Klaus asks his crews in a stern voice.

"Verstanden, Kristal Klar." All answer in unison.

"Don't forget, for whoever wants to do training, just come to me, especially my crews, at 0900hours, in front of the garage, sharp, do you copy?" Klaus inform the crews about later training

"Copy that." All of his tank crew members respond.

"Okay, then you're relieved." Klaus dismisses all of the crew back to their original activities.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

* * *

It's 0900 hours since the class and the crew line up in front of their tanks. Tank crews that are present, Panzer II, Panzer IV, the StuGs, and Jadgpanzer 38(t).

They're mostly new recruits that starting Senshadou.

"Well, Klaus, which tank do we use for this training today?" Asks Karl Hartmann, his youngest loader and a survivor of Berlin disaster.

"Well after analyzing the tanks in our arsenal that we have now, Let's take the Panzer Befehlswagen IV for a ride, it's been a long time since our last fight, well, this should be warming us up. " Klaus answers and claps the back of his youngest loader, going forward to the new recruits.

"Okay, line up in ranks and files." Klaus orders, overseer his young cadets.

"Well, today, I'm gonna introduce you to the way of Tankery, in Prussian's ways. There are three doctrines that we use here, Offensive, Defensive, and Tactical." Klaus starts to explain about the Tankery in Prussian High. "Firstly, offensive, we're using the "Blitzkrieg tactics. Second, Defensive, we're using

Guerrilla warfare, and third and lastly, for Tactical, We're using Auftragstaktik, which is where formal rules will be suspended when in friction with the enemy." Klaus list the doctrines that they ever implemented and works for him every time.

"Any Questions?" Klaus asks his fellow cadets.

After his question has gone through the cadets, only the silence remains.

"Well, if in that case, every person goes to each station, we'll do some basic training through the training ground." Klaus orders, examining each of his cadets under his wing.

"Jawohl! Herr Hauptmann!" They answer in unison.

They go inside their tank in matters of minute and Klaus going to his garage to take out the PzBfw IV and heading to the training ground. The first obstacle would be driving in rough terrain, then second to the shooting range, for collecting information about how accurate and fast they shoot and reloading.

Afterwards, they drive back their tank to the garage, taking a coffee break at the cafeteria. In the same time, Klaus briefs his man.

"Alright, boys, they still need training on their teamwork and shooting, but both their driving and reloading are super. " Klaus informs his men.

"Well, that's good news, Klaus." Rommel compliments then clap the commanders back

" Seems like they need both of us. " Hartmann comments and clinging his hand over Guderian.

"Well, Herr Stauffenberg seems like we'll just overseeing the location, for the next few days. " Haeften concluded while giving eye contact to Moltke, who is leaning on the sides of the tank side's skirt.

" Well, seems like everybody now each station. Then without further ado, let's call it a day." Klaus compliment and salute his man.

The crews salute him back. " Well, you're all dismissed." Klaus relieves his man drop the salute.

After the training, all crews go to the locker room and refresh themselves. Afterwards, they go for lunch.

After lunch, things go back to normal, having classes, till the end of the day, they go home, and only one task that they need to do is giving the letters to the parents and get it signed.

* * *

 **Four days before D-Day**

* * *

On the morning he goes to his office and unpacks his stuff. Afterwards, he goes toward the Multifunction Hall, where he found most of them waiting.

"Come here, I need to talk with all of you, fast. " Klaus orders his crew to come in front of him.

"Yes, Herr Kommandant?" Hartmann asks to his superior.

"Whose Idea to gather these people around?" Klaus asks his tank crews while massaging his temples.

"I did, Klaus." Guderian answers and steps to the front facing Klaus.

"Fine, but next time, please acknowledge me." Klaus dismisses his wrath towards what's really happening.

"Okay, all of you collect the letters and dismiss them, then we go to my office for a quick count, our team with my sister's, tell her that. Move out!" Klaus orders for his men to spread.

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann." Everyone salutes and leave, executing his order.

"Miss Gräfin Schenk von Stauffenberg, you are tasked to meet up at his office for a quick count, you and your team. " Hartmann inform Katharina about her brother's message.

"Well, thank you, Hartmann, really appreciate it." Katharina compliments, while holding her blush just to her ears.

Afterwards, all things go how it suppose to be and Klaus teams with his sister's dwelling to do a quick count in his office.

After the quick count, it's been collected that there's only 30 groups or tanks that can join the tournament. The rest who couldn't join would be 20 groups.

Afterwards, they go for lunch, then go back to their own schedules and classes. School bells ringed afterwards, Everybody goes home and only 3 days left before actual departure.

* * *

 **Two days before D-Day**

* * *

At Morning Klaus get the e-mails from Miho about the paperwork which is the requirement for establishing school co-ed at Japan, from both Japan Senshadou Federation and Immigration Bureau of Japan.

So he prints all of the documents, filling it, and time flies by till noon,

Then he scans the document and sends it back to Miho to be processed. It's surely been a really long day, and Klaus is exhausted translating and filling up those documents.

So he takes lunch early and catches his schedule for classes, and things go back as usual.

School bells ringed and tomorrow would be minus one-day before D-Day (Departure Day).

* * *

 _ **One day before D-Day.**_

* * *

 ** _Will be continued..._**

* * *

 _Preface: seems like my first time writing a Authors note, well sorry to break the law, but firstly, thank you for PreußischenRuhm, Rosehippu, and Herr Conscript._

 _Second of all, Chapter III Ein Neuer Anfang (A New Fresh Start) Will breaking down his personality and appearance, with others as well._

 _Third and lastly, Sorry for mistakes and inconvenient I did to you all, I'll try my best to be better, Es lebe das Heilige Deutschland!_


	3. Chapter 3: Neuer Anfang

Minus one before D-Day.

* * *

Things have been packed, tanks in the first-class condition, and all of the crews have been ready to embark.

0700 hours

* * *

After the morning routines, Klaus and his family arrive at school, and as usual, Klaus unlocks his office and placing his belongings and prepare himself a glass of apple cider. While waiting for embarking, he fishes out his Sony Walkman NWZ-E436F and listens to his favourite band, Linkin Park.

Minutes passes, while Klaus letting his emotion out with the music he listens too, His father rush in.

"It is time." His father informed gesturing him to follow.

"Okay, Vielen dank, Vater. " Klaus responds and heads out his office with his stuff out.

At the front of the school entrance, Klaus greeted by all of his crew member and his tankery personnel,

"Hey, little brother." Karl claps his brother's back and pulls him a hug.

"Hey, bro, when you even get here? and sorry to drag you from your girlfriend for this mess." Klaus chuckles and hugs back his brother.

"Well, I came since this morning, and no sweat at all, eventually I bring her too. " Karl replies while rubbing his brother's hair.

"Well, everything is and for now, waiting for the Musikkorps to come." Klaus pushes away his brother's hand and fixes his hair back.

not for so long the personnel of Musikkorps der Bundeswehr coming in front of the school gate in their "Dientswagen".

"Herr Scheibling, and honour to meet you." Karl welcomes the commander.

"Well, long time no see Karl, how are you?" The commander asks, accepting the welcome.

"Well, after my service, things going pretty well, so far so good, and how're you, sir?" Karl replies, giving smiles to the commander.

"Well, just the same old routines." The commander answers happily.

"Well, sir let me introduce you to..." Karl tries to introduce his brother but cut off by the commander.

"Klaus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg, Who doesn't know about him, He won at the African tournament, then European Tournament the next year. He served the Fatherland exceedingly, and now he's recovering the tank league for the Fatherland." The commander shakes Klaus' hand and clapping his shoulder.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Herr Scheibling, and thank you for the compliment." Klaus greets back the commander sternly.

"So, are your crews ready to depart?" The commander asks.

"Well, they should be, everything is packed after all. " Klaus answers, watching at his watch.

"I'll ready up my men." The commander informs and salutes at Klaus.

"Hope for the best, Herr Oberleutnant." Klaus salutes back and goes to the crowds.

"Alright, boys and girls, are everything on the top condition?" Klaus asks to his Platoon.

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann." They answer in unison.

"Then scramble for departure, and drivers, starts your engine, We will leave in 5 minutes."

"Jawohl!" They reply in unison and rush to their tanks.

The tanks parked outside of the garages where swarm by people like Erika. When everything is set, engine roarings echoes. Klaus immediately reports to the Commander that's everything is in place.

Afterwards, he rushes back to his Panzerbefehlswagen VI Ausf. E Tiger. When everything is set the commander leading his Music corps company to play _"Hamburg ist ein schönes Städtchen"_ , followed by tanks driving in columns.

When they hit the road, the commanders peak out their head from the hatch and start singing.

 _Hamburg ist ein schönes Städtchen, siehste wohl,_

 _weil es an der Elbe liegt, siehste wohl!_

 _Drinnen wohnen schöne Mädchen, wohnen schöne Mädchen_

 _aber keine Jungfer nicht, siehste wohl._

The music echoes, spreading through the surrounding. People become curious and seeking the source of the melody.

The music burns the spirit of the tank crews, making them peak their head out of the tank and decide to sing along.

 _Denn es ist ja so schwer, aus der Heimat zu gehn,_

 _wenn die Hoffnung nicht war' auf ein Wieder-Wiederseh'n._

 _Lebe wohl, lebe wohl, lebe wohl,_

 _lebe wohl, lebe wohl, auf Wiedersehn!_

The people gather on the pavement, and cheers for what's coming. The tank crew and the Musikkorps, with joy, keep playing the music, till they arrive at the designated point

Upon arriving in the harbour, the Music corps stop in front of the entrance to the school ship, Whilst the tank company parking their tanks in the garage at the loading bay.

Then the tank crew rush to the deck of the aircraft carrier.

On the deck every of the crew waving towards the crowds and the Music corps. Then on the PA Loudspeaker system, the Admiral announce that. "Achtung, Achtung. Everything on green and this vessel will depart minus one minute. Vielen Dank."

The flood gate is open, the school ship beginning to float, and the tug boat standing by beside the flood gate. The school ship is out of their shipyard, then the fireboat giving water salutes as a bon voyage for Prussian High.

The ship destination now travels through the Suez Canal, so that they could arrive faster to Tokyo Shipyard. With a top speed of 35 knots, it will sail for approximately 13 days and 15 hours.

* * *

 _ **A new chapter for Prussian High, to recovers his name and the school's name.**_

* * *

 **Prussian High Sea Travel One-Shots:**

* * *

 _1st Freshman tour_

* * *

"Achtung, Achtung, every freshman, who needs a guide throughout the ship and tournament, comes forward to the Panzerkraft office, Vielen Dank." Klaus' voice echoes through the PA speaker throughout the ship.

After a while, groups of freshman standing by in front of Klaus' office. 'Knock, knock' "Wait for a minute, will ya?" Klaus says through the door.

Afterwards, Klaus comes out in long sleeve shirt, a crush officer cap, M22 pants, and Jackboots.

"Alright, before starting, where to go first?" Klaus asks to his recruits.

"How about from the most important thing for us in this carrier, sir?" Christian ask to his superior.

"You mean for your basics?" Klaus asks to his junior.

"Jawohl, mein Herr," they answer in unison.

"Well, follow me." Klaus wave his hand and leading the group

* * *

 **First vital points**

 _The school buildings_

* * *

"Alright, here we are, the main school building, where all of the students learn academical subjects, like math, science and et cetera." Klaus waves his hand showing the main building.

"Mein Herr, maybe you can explain why choosing the Prussian High is the best choice?" Tom asks his superior curiously.

"Good question, Soldaten, ..." Klaus halts to take a breath and gather his knowledge about his school. "Well, First of all, Prussian High is the member of PanzerKraft 9, Which consist of the best schools at panzerkraft throughout whole Deutschland. Secondly, Our school also participate in the national team, to represent our Fatherland in the international tournament throughout the world with other schools inside the PK9. Third and lastly, Prussian High is well funded and accommodated by the Bundeswehr and others like Porsche, Volkswagen, Blohm+Voss, Hugo Boss, Bosch, Fanta, and many more." Klaus explains, then taking a break of breath.

"Any other question?" Klaus asks after his small break.

"Well, Herr Stauffenberg, how about the facilities?" The other boy asks.

"Well, follow me, ladies and gentlemen." Leading the way of entering the School building.

The journey begins entering from door to door.

"Here is the Mensa, similar to the one at Stuttgart University. Everything you got here is fresh and from scratch, organic and healthy for all of the people aboard here, right to the next place, follow me!" Klaus explains about the cafeteria, while it's still crowded.

"Then this is the multifunction hall. You can do a play, or sports and others." Opens the door to show the empty dark room, then moving on.

"The sports arena, there is the pool, and between them, there's a locker room with shower, Basket and Football in one chamber, Tennis, Volleyball, and Badminton in one court, and more." walking through the corridor, where glass panes showing those rooms, which is located at the end of the school building.

"Library, both digital and physical." Showing the door of Bibliothek, very silent.

"Lounge for rest and some leisure time." the room that made of glass panes, where you can find couch and billiard tables.

"Sauna and Hotspring, to relax those tense muscle and loosen those stress." Opens the door, smoke escaping and slowly showing the outdoor Hotspring with the scenery of the sea.

"Access to Dormitory, quick access." Showing the staircase and elevator to the inside of the ship.

" Clubs' Offices and workshops." Showing the east side of the school.

"Training ground, both sports and Panzers with garages." Could be seen from the window that faced west.

"Officer's Club and Bistro, usually for afterschool, moving on."

Showing the front of the teacher's office

"Student's cafe, for chill and hang out." located at the front of the school.

" Garden with some tracks and ponds. mimicking the Englisch Garten at München or Bad Cannstatt at Stuttgart." Showing the centre of the school.

"Wow, that's a lot for a single school." Tom comments in enthusiastic.

"Well, have to balance between the physic, psycho, and logic,"  
Klaus replies while leading the group back to the front gate.

"So any question?" Klaus asks, concluding his tour

"Can we have a tour around the ship by section tomorrow, sir?" Helda askes after raising her hand.

"Well, let me calculate how many days, that it'll take you to finish wandering on this ship... hmm..., A week, perhaps? However, I can't promise you that I'll always become your tour leader. I'll ask my crews to take turns." Klaus replies, putting back his cap.

"Any other question? No? Well, you're all, dismissed." Klaus order then walk off.

The rest of the crew just divided into groups and hang out at some specific location of the school.

* * *

 **2nd The Bridge and Deck/Hangar.**

* * *

 **( To be continued, will publish in a separate story.)**

* * *

 _15 Aug 2016 22:54_

 **Tokyo Shipyard**

* * *

After those long period travelling on the seas, they arrive at the nation of the rising sun. However, the sun not yet rise. So the school ship stays floating on the Japan sea till day time.

"Well, Herr Kommandant, We have arrived, but seems like the shipyard is closed." The Admiral informs Klaus through the transmission.

"Well, It's pretty dark right now, but Gute Arbeit all of you, and now you and your crew can take a rest, see you tomorrow, Herr Admiral."Klaus compliments, while only a desklamp accompanied him through the night.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant, Admiral Reinicke, out." That's the last message before the Screen turns off.

"It's already past bedtime for good people. Well better to catch up." Klaus turns off the lamp, and go take asleep.

* * *

Next Day.

0530hours

* * *

Klaus has been woken up by his alarm.

"Woah, What time is it?"Klaus rubs his eyes open.

"0535? 0535...? Oh, shite, gotta prepare for the meeting." Klaus wakes up and heads to the bathroom.

Take a shower then brush his teeth, He dries himself up and dresses his dress uniform.

Then announce all personnel standing by aboard the deck.

A few minutes later.

All of the panzerkraft team members standstill beside their tanks. All of them equipped with music band instruments.

The aircraft carrier sails towards the cape, fireboat on each side of the harbour's mouth.

While on its way, the PA system on the ship playing the intro of Preußen Gloria, followed by a water arch made by the fireboat, welcoming the crew for the long voyage through the Suez Canal.

When docking, the German Ambassador's team have set the red carpet for welcoming the Japan Sensha-dō Federation representative.

The team disembarks while continuing the music. Making an entrance in columns, exiting the carrier and stops at the side of the harbour near the carrier.

Then couples of limousines heading towards harbour bay. Upon arriving the crew standing by to usher at the red carpet, and then opening the doors, the head of Nishizumi and Shimada family, the director of JSF, Shichiro Kodama, and the head of MEXT school carriers department.

Karlson directly approaches them and bows, while Katharina follows next to him.

The representative bows them back.

"Thank you for your time, Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Karlson Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg, and this my sister and translator Katharina Schenk Gräfin von Stauffenberg" Karlson introduces himself, while his sister translates him.

"Nice to meet you too, Stauffenberg-Kun." Chiyo offers her hand and Karlson stretch his hand and accept it by shaking her hand.

"Likewise Shimada-san, and you're must be Nishizumi-san."

Karlson replies and offers his hand towards Shiporin.

"Wow, an educated one, how far have you gathered your information about us?" Shiho asks, folding her arms

"Well, Nishizumi-san, we got it from the Gesepo (Geheime Sensha-dou Polizei) that stationed here, but they don't have that quite strong of authority than the JSF, so only have the theory but no practical, ..." Karlson answers folding his hands

"Well, young man, what do you learned about my information?" Shiho asks again, getting uneasy.

"You're the head of Nishizumi style which is based on Germany at WWII, where bigger, stronger and better is the winner. Having Maho your eldest daughter as your heir at Kuromorimine and nearly disowned your youngest daughter, Miho, 'cause she lost to Pravda at the past and near to lose to the same opponent at the 63rd tournament." Karlson answers in a calm tone, folding his hand behind his back.

"Impressive, but still there some holes between your information, but it's toleratable." Shiho shrugs off, then offering her hand. Karlson immediately takes his hand and shake her hand.

"Well, Miss Nishizumi, I can't spill your personal life or even says about it." Karlson chuckles.

"And this must be Tsuji-san, nice to meet you." Karlson usher Renta by offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Stauffenberg-san." Renta shakes his hand back.

"And last but not least, Sir Shichiro Kodama himself."

"What a warm welcome, thank you Stauffenberg-san."

"Alright, everyone please follow me." he hands gesture for everyone to follows him. Everyone follows him into FGS Peter Strasser for a closed meeting.

Inside the ship, they go to the multifunction hall of the School building where round tables are set.

Karlson sits on the north side of the room then Shiho Nishizumi and Chiyo Shimada sit on the west and east of the room, and Shichiro and Renta sit on the southwest and southeast of the table, while Katharina stands beside her brother.

"Let's begin, shall we?" as he passed the documents for approval.

They go through the papers, such as the list of tank arsenals, equipment check, background check, and things that correlate with the tournament.

Afterwards, everything is checked and valid for the JSF. Then they start signing the paperwork for the registration, validation, and agreement to be part of Sensha-dou Tournament.

The meeting ends with photographs of the JSF presentative handing a charter to Prussian High presentative as evidence that they are an official team to compete at Japan Tournament.

As hospitality, they shake hand first as gestures that it's a deal. Then Karlson asks them to follow him to come for lunch.

So they go to the Mensa (or Cafetaria), while other students also have their lunch. In the middle of the hall, a table already set up for them. A round table covered by silk tablecloths coloured in white and black stripes.

The waiters come from the kitchen bringing carts of food from around the world. Making them amazed by the hospitality

"Please, enjoy the meal."Karl gestures for them to eat first, then they say Itadakimasu in unison and enjoying the meal.

In the middle of their dining, they chat about their life, how next tournament would be and common problems that occur in their school.

After the meal, Mr Kodama has to go back for personal reason, leaving Karlson with the head of the family, and Renta Tsuji.

So they left to the Englischer Garten at the centre of the ship.

"Well, we recreate the famous park in Munich, so please enjoy your time here." Karlson shows the main entrance.

And Both Heads of the household spend their time to go wandering into the park. Leaving Renta Tsuji and the Stauffenberg.

"Stauffenberg-san, why do you choose Oarai? Since the School have problems for operating the school-ship. So please, cancel your alliance with them." Renta Tsuji tries to persuade the Stauffenberg.

"Well, it isn't my decision but my younger brother, and they're the one who helps us to come here in the first place," Karl answers with unamused.

"But Stauffenberg-san, with all due respect, it would be a burden for you to cooperate with a failing school." Renta objects about his reasoning.

"Well, We're a Government funded school, so money wouldn't be the matter here." as he takes out a check for him.

"Well, we can't accept bribes Stauffenberg-san."

He refuses before he even writes.

"This isn't a bribe, Herr Tsuji, Germany has agreed on my proposal to buy the school while they work autonomously without debt to Germany in repay for letting us compete with them." Explains while holding his anger.

"My good sir, We can't do that since they also have internal affairs with us, and money can't pay to resolve this." He still refuses.

"Just do it for family sake, and my Government will taking care of anything." Still, try to bargain.

"Sir, if you keep forcing us to clear this problem, We will take actions, and it could harm you," Renta warns him.

"You're threatening a foreign power? Do you want to start a war against your allies?" He let the fire consume him.

"No, sir, but no matter what, I can't let that ship go, it has to be scrapped." He declares.

"You make a big mistake, now go out from my ship." He calls the guards to escort him out.

With no resistance, Renta takes his leave with dissatisfaction, and worse could harm him.

"Haben sie nicht alle tassen im schrank? Das ist Unsinn! Japanische Arschgeige!" He spits some swear words.

Afterwards, the two ladies come back in a calvary they rent in the middle of their path. Karl after calming down, he welcomes both of the ladies.

"Shimada-san, Nishizumi-san, I hope everything is as you desired." Karl offers them his hand to help them got off the cart.

"Well, quite a gentleman, thank you." Chiyo takes his hand and jumps off.

"What a professionality, Stauffenberg-san, I like it." as it's her turn to jump off.

"Well, what a coincidence, that is the commander of the tankery team." He points to Klaus, who is approaching them.

"Klaus! Kommen sie hier, bitte." He shouts and waves him to come here, fast.

"Ja? Ach, Shimada-san, Nishizumi-san, what a great honour to meet you, Madame." Klaus bows to them.

"Charming, can we have a moment?" As Chiyo takes Klaus hand and drags deeper to the park.

"What's wrong, Miss Shimada." As he switches to English as he knew that, he's gonna butcher the beautiful language of Japan.

"Well, I have an older daughter in Continuation High, could you take care of her? Maybe make her more elegance and put her on the right track than being hippies." She requests and explains why.

"I'll do my best, and her name is?" as he takes out his PDA to take notes.

"Ami Shimada, the overall Commander of Continuation High Sensha-dou team." She stated.

"Wait, isn't she, Mika.S ?" He's confused.

"That's her undercover name, her real name is Ami Shimada." She shows her a picture of her and Mika at her young age.

"Amy Shimada, acknowledge." as he puts back his PDA to his right breast pocket.

"And please, Miss Shimada, don't worry about her, She'll be in the good hand," Klaus adds as he stretches his hand

"Thank you, I think, you'll be a great son in law." Which succeed making him blushes

"Thank you." he bows, and they walk back to his brother and Nishizumi-san

"Did you get her blessing?" Karl teases his younger brother.

"Halt's Maul!" he blushes again

"Interesting." Shiho talks to herself.

And the sun starts to set.

"Well, it's getting dark, please take care of my youngest daughter." She bows and runs towards the elevator.

"Well, same here, it's nice to meet you." Chiyo bows and walks her way out.

"Well, that's quite fast..." Klaus massages his temple.

"It is bro, but we get a problem." as Karl hands him the recording of the conversation with Renta Tsuji.

"Well, he rubs his arse the wrong way." He clenched his fist.

"Well, Gentleman, maybe I can help that." someone says in faraway tone.

He approaches them and introduces himself.

"Gesepo Opperative, Japan sub-division, Kriminalhauptkommissar Edo Bauermann." He salutes to the Stauffenberg.

"At ease, do you have information about him?" Karl asks in an anxious state.

"Absolutely Kameraden." As he opens his google drive.

"So his true reasoning is that he had a bad encounter with Oarai High that makes him want some vengeance for revenge," Klaus concludes after reading his biography.

"And his hard to negotiate with." Karl sighs in defeat.

"Then, makes him regret it," Edo suggest an idea.

"War it is." Karl declares and runs to the bridge.

While Klaus goes back to the school building for an announcement for the class, leaving the operative alone.

Meanwhile on the KMS Peter Strasser's bridge

"Eric, tell your men to ready for the ariel-land assault."

He tells the Air Force Commander

"Yes, sir, but why?" As he takes his clipboard and writes the flight plan.

"To teach someone a lesson." He chuckles maniacally.

" Change the bomb load with smoke, we will be flying 0600 hours." He adds

"Roger that, " then he presses the button on the microphone. "Achtung, Achtung! All Pilots standing by for tomorrow assault at 0600 hours, briefing would be held tonight at 2000 hours, all ground crews change the payload into smoke, thank you." And all of the personnel roams around the airfield and hangar to set up those conditions

"What is this operation called, sir?" as he finishes the report.

"Valkyrie's Baptism." He stated casually.

"Target?" Eric asks, while ready to type the location.

"Residence of Renta Tsuji and MEXT maintenance harbour," Karl stated calmly.

"Do we have the authorization?" he asks for risks percentage.

"Just say we just do a drill," he says it lightly.

"Right..." as he hands the paperwork.

"Good work, let's called it a day." as he takes the elevator to go back to his quarter.

Klaus, on the other hand, is hanging out at the Coffee-house with his crew and friends for the upcoming tournament and who will go aids to the chosen school.

"Well, thank you for coming, the beverages are on me, and here we will discuss for who will aid who, let's be fair and unbiased, alright let's start the meeting."

Katharina and her squad are chosen to pick up Mika and her crews consist of six tanks. Rommel and his elites will aid Kuromorimine school for training and characters consist of four tanks. While the rest of the team will be under Klaus command with Guderian as the Second in command would be twenty tanks, two active and eighteen act as reserved.

Their destiny is shaping and moulding to a clear path while waiting in their place.

"Mika? do you have heard that the school who will aid us had arrived?" Aki asks after reading the transmission on their communication truck.

Mika only responds by strumming her Kantele while the smoke rises to the black skies.

"Mika..., Hey Mika... are we still gonna stay low" As she can't wait to have urban life.

"Patience Aki, the wind will carry us when the time comes." She strums her Kantele playing a slow lullaby.

While Miko already asleep after searching for firewoods and food earlier.

"Well, it's time for good people to sleep." as she changes into Pajamas.

"Yeah, goodnight, Mika" as she sleeps beside Mikko

"Night." as she called the day, waiting for her encounter with the commander after she translated the biography herself from the German Officials and Gesepo.

Miho both anxious and happy to meet her old friend, but at midnight she sleeps anyway. The councils are sleeping with smiles knowing that their school won't close anytime soon and the rest are excited to meet new challenges, while no answers from Kuromorimine.

The time still ticking, for either joy or sadness,

but tomorrow sunrise would be an alert for Renta Tsuji, the Adolf Hitler of Tankery, then the PRH ( Prussian Royal High ) Holding a ball for all member as a celebration for their new beginning and the first time encounter for both future couples in it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

* * *

Klaus would be still a shady character, and his break down would be at future half of the story, I'm going to rework the story, so it would take more time to publish out the story. Thank you for your patience.

Stay tuned for Chapter IV. ( Japanese would be Ami Shimada and Englisch would be Amy Shimada, Why I christened her name? Well, a friend author of mine by the name _**Montysmyphypon**_ just stated that Mika and Mikko are Finnish boy names, so hopefully, you understand. ) Peace out! Panzer Marsch! Vowarts!

* * *

Outro Music, War~ by Linkin Park

* * *

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter 4: Trotzanfall und Treaty

**0600 hours**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

Achtung, Achtung! All pilots prepare for take-off, prepare for take-off.! Eric Hartmann announces through the PA system on the Pilots quarters.

All of the Pilots scramble for Operation Valkyrie's Shower and get on the deck immediately. Their planes have been parked and set on the runway.

The Engineers giving their last check on the planes and clear the runway.

The pilots get into their designated planes which are Me-155 and Ju 87 D5 mod.

All of them are equipped with Smoke Bombs. Karl on the Bridge watching over the horizon.

"Commencing, Unternehmen Walkerüs Regen." Karl orders.

The people in the Combat Information Center immediately giving a brief of their targets, Naval Shipyard operated by MEXT at Kure and a private Island, both of them located near Hiroshima.

„ETA 2 hours, Heading South East, und Gott mit Uns" was the last messages from the Combat Information Centre (CIC) to all pilots, the planes all starts to take off and divided into two groups of 14 bombers and 8 fighter escort.

The Leader lowers his visor and adjusts his gun sights, looking to each side at his wingmen.

Eric Hartmann checks his plane in the cockpit and testing his radio. "All wings report in."

One of the fighters checks in through his mike. "Vogel Zehn, standing by."

Elia Hartmann checks his fighter's controls, alert and ready for combat. "Vogel Sieben, standing by."

through the commlink in the bridge could be heard

"Vogel Drei, standing by."

"Vogel Sechs, standing by." as he retracts the landing gear.

"Vogel Neun, standing by."

Then the Platoons divided into two different paths.

"Vogel Zwei, standing by." the planes start to retract their flaps.

"Vogel Elf, standing by." now they're 1000m from sea level and ascending.

Luther, first year with germanic appearance, blonde hair and blue eye is the last one checking in.

"Vogel Fünf, standing by."

"Alright, Kondor Kommandant, the platoon is yours," Eric reports.

"Einverstanden, Vogel Hauptmann, leading the crowds to the party." The Bombers go to the front, to MEXT Naval Shipyard at Kure, Hiroshima.

Edo, meanwhile doing his part contacting the officials and military for not worrying about some platoons of aeroplanes on their radar and it's only a drill while paying them for damage, permission and such, so much paperwork.

* * *

 **1 hour and 55 minutes later.**

* * *

The First Platoon arrives at Renta Tsuji's Private Island, and they start their bombing run, making his island caretakers hide in the basement, while Renta is in his office at MEXT.

They flee back to Osaka for refuelling and flies back to Tokyo, to KMS Peter Strasser. However, the results only making dirty the Island.

Then the Second Waves start their bombing run.

"We're here boys, move into attack position," Eric orders the escort fighters.

"Einverstanden, Vogel Hauptmann." as they move to lead the bombers.

Luther adjusts his controls as he concentrates on approaching the Naval Shipyard, The plane begins to be buffeted slightly.

William is amazed at the spectacle.

"Look at the size of that place!" He commented.

"Cut the chatter, Vogel Zwei." Eric orders through the commlink.

As the fighters move closer to the Shipyard, the buildings are revealed, Half of the shipyard is shadowed by the clouds, and there are area sparkles with thousands of lights running in small and random.

It's more a submarine pen type of shipyard, where it's bunkered.

"Vogel Hauptmann, das ist Kondor Kommandant, We're going to start the bombing run." As the bombers start to do their diving manoeuvre by rotating their planes 180 degrees and make a steep dive differs from 60 to 90 degrees with 0 thrust and full air brake.

"Verstand, Kondor Kommandant!" As the escort flies around, leaving the bombers a safe path.

The Sirens hauling higher and higher pitches, making the workers on the naval shipyard runs in panics, sheltering themselves inside the bunkers.

Renta Tsuji exits his office in response to the long hauling sounds, Watching what's happening outside. After recognizing the dive bombers squad, he directly goes back inside to hide from the attack.

"Who are they? Why this is happening to me?!" He tries to call the Council.

They reach circa. 400m.

"Bombs away" as they drop their payloads, then fly away, clouding the factory.

"Vogel Hauptmann, this is Kondor Kommandant, the Platoon is yours." as he and his squadron had recovered from the dive in time.

"Verstand, Kondor Kommandant, All fighters make tight formation!" Eric flies his Me-155 in front of the Bomber leader.

"Jawohl, Vogel Hauptmann!" as they move in between the bombers formation.

They make their way to Osaka for refuelling.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

* * *

Klaus and the Senshadou Team are on the dockside with their tanks.

"Alright, Herren und Damen, Since we don't have a response from Schwarzwald Spitze Gymnasium, We will proceed on aiding Jatkosota High and Oarai." He takes his breath as a break. "So Katharina and her team will go to

Kanazawa City, Ishikawa Prefecture, if you couldn't find her there, then expand your search radius near Kaga, most likely you'll find her in the forest region." As he gave them the coordinate to their phones.

Then they salute him and goes into their tank, Katharina on the front using Panther A model, modified with night vision, 2 SturmGeschütz III Ausführung G, a SturmHaubitze 42 and Panzer II Luchs.

"The rest of us will wait for the Oarai Girls Academy." as he watches his clock, time's ticking.

* * *

 **Aboard IJN Shokaku.**

* * *

Miho and the gang are on the bench seating and watching over Tokyo from afar.

"Nishizumi-Dono, could you describe to us about this childhood friend, who is the commander of Prussian High Academy?" Yukari asks her.

"Well, since I only met him in our childhood, when my family have a business trip to Germany." She tries to remember how she met him. "He may or may not change now, however, what I remembered from him, that he's kind, selfless and friendly, He was there with his father to welcomed us as the representative of Germany." She explains as she remembers when she and her family just got out from the airport and Klaus with his father was there to pick them up.

"Well, since his father is the second generation to keep the Ideal of man has rights to join Senshadou, he's chosen by the acting Chancellor to escort us till we head back home."As she starts to tell the story of how she met him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

* * *

 **2006**

 **Stuttgart, Germany.**

* * *

Only minutes till midnight, they came out from the Airport to be picked up by 8 years old Klaus and his father.

"Herr und Frauen Nishizumi, Herzlich Willkommen in Deutschland, can you speak English?" Klaus' Father welcomed them by stretching his arm.

"Vielen Dank, Herr Stauffenberg, and this must be Klaus?" Tsuneo accepted their welcome, while Klaus' father nods for confirmation. Afterwards, they exchanged shaking hands.

It's Klaus turn to greet both Maho and Miho.

"Hello, my name is Klaus Stauffenberg and yours?"

"Maho, Nishizumi Maho." As she made a stern statement.

"My name is... Miho... Nishizumi Miho." As she is shy towards a stranger and hides behind Maho.

"Ach... I'm very sorry, Nishizumi-dono." as he bowed to them.

Both of them were surprised by it, While their parents were talking to Klaus' father.

"There's no need for formality, Klaus-Onii-san." as Maho showed her warmness.

"Onii-san?" As he was confused.

"It means the Elderly brother." Miho tried to be confident.

"Well, thank you for the explanation, Miho-chan." He gave her a warm smile. As friendly gestures, he hugs them, making them confused at first, but hug him back nonetheless.

"Well, you girls must be tired, let's go." as he lets them go and gestures to follow him.

* * *

"Nishizumi~dono!" as Yukari could see the aircraft carrier from afar. Her action had woken Miho from her daydreaming the past. "Look!" she stands from the bench and takes out her spyglass. "It's the KMS Graf Zeppelin."

"Well, her sister." Miho giggles

"KMS Peter Strasser?" Yukari gets more amazed. "This is my first time seeing her." she fangirling.

The Majestic of the Aircraft Carrier starts to show up its Magnificent design docking at the busiest ship port in Japan.

"However they borrow the ship since it's isn't theirs," Miho explains more.

"Wait... What? Then whose is it?" as Yukari starting to get confused, followed by the others.

"Wait, is it true that the ship's owner is the most strict and feared school in Germany?" as Saori asked after searching it online.

"Yes..." is the only word that came out Miho's mouth.

as she analyzes her friends' mood, she starts to change the subject. "But, don't worry, they have ordered a new ship for their School Ship." she giggles awkwardly, hoping that could give some uplifting.

"Well, that's good news for them." Saori sighs of relief for the boys, while the others shine hopes for their co-workers.

"Well, our concern now is about this tournament." as Miho clenched her fist with optimism.

Then she's looking unto the horizon of the pacific.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

* * *

"Herr Hauptmann! Our Radar picks up a signal, it's the IJN Zuikaku!" as the CIC from the bridge balcony.

"Well, seems like Miho never failed me." he chuckles while Haeften is standing beside him.

"Well, you miss her, sir?" Haeften asks him.

"Well, she's like my little sister, duh." he chuckles more. "How about you lend me your spyglass."

"Jawohl!" as he lends it to him.

He takes it and looks to the horizon towards the exit of the bay.

"10 Uhr!" as he points to the ship that heading here.

"Herr Hauptmann! The Luftwaffe is about to land soon!" The Seaman shouts again.

"What?!" As he's confused. "Obermaat! In whose authority this happens?"

"I'm sorry Herr Hauptmann, but I can't tell you whom since I have sworn not to." as he gets back inside the bridge.

"Scheiße..." as he sighs "Haeften, let's go to the airfield..." as he starts to walk back to the aircraft carrier to find out what's happening while Haeften is following him.

* * *

 _ **Back to Miho.**_

* * *

"Alright, let's get ourselves ready to meet them." as she walks first to the city.

"Hai, Nishizumi-dono!" as Yukari follows her behind.

"Wait up, Miporin..." as Saori and Hana try to carry Mako to follow them.

The Anglerfish team goes back to the ship's corridor to the hangars.

The Student Council are preparing themselves because they're the representative.

The other clubs are standing by besides their tanks waiting for the rest.

IJN Zuikaku parks beside KMS Peter Strasser and lowers down her anchor.

The bridges crank towards her and link her with the harbour, then she opens her doors.

Anzu and the School Committee arrives followed by Anglerfish team.

Then the Public Morals Committee prepares the girls for Assembly.

They line up beside their tanks.

"Thank you, Sodoko." Anzu then steps up and stand on the stage.

"Well, we've arrived in Tokyo Bay to meet our new partners. So let's go and give our best." as she raises her fist to the sky.

"Hai!" as they are cheering about their upcoming events.

Then they quickly go into their tanks to meet their new partners. "Panzer Vor!" Miho orders through the radio, while the Jagdpanzer 38(t) of the Turtle Team leading the march. Follow suit by the Char B1 bis from the Mallard Team, then the Leopon Team with their Tiger Porsche Prototype.

The Anglerfish team drives at the centre of the column, while at their front is StuG III Ausf. F of the History Club, and their back followed by the 1st year students M3 Lee.

Meanwhile, the Volleyball Club's I-Go and Anteater's Chi-Nu are securing the back of the line.

* * *

 _ **Back to Klaus**_

* * *

Aboard KMS Peter Strasser, Klaus and Haeften are waiting on the Airfield.

Then he could hear sounds of engines roaring from afar, he looks at the source of the sounds, showing Stukas and Me-155s starting landing in formation.

"This is Kondor Kommandant leading for landing." The bomber leader puts down full flaps.

"Copy that, you're clear to land." The CIC replies.

"Proceeding landing." The bombers land first, one by one, while the fighters roaming around the aircraft carrier, waiting for their turn.

* * *

Meanwhile, the students of PRH, both from the Navy and Army division, start to form an Ehrenkompanie.

Johannes Rommel, an Oberleutnant of the Panzerfahren Kompanie, is overseeing the Ehrenkompanie, as he's the one chosen to be the leading officer.

Then his friend approaches him. "So, Alter, how's it going?" as he watches their drill.

"So far so good, Elia, however, I haven't heard any news from the Luftwaffe, we still lack a platoon from them..." as he looks at the Marching Band from the Musikkorps des PKGs.

"Well, Klaus and Haeften are welcoming them from a mission or some sort..." as Elia Hartmann looks to the airfield.

The planes all were parked, while it's Pilots changing their flight suits to dress uniforms. "Herr Hartmann... Where have you been?" Klaus gives an evil grin to him.

"Well, Klaus, it's a secret mission for our advancement to the tournament." The older Hartmann tells him.

"Right..." as he sighs "Well, hopefully, it's a good outcome, Alter."

"I can guarantee it." he gives him a thumbs up and a grin.

"Yeah... Whatever..." as he looks at the rest of the pilots withheld back attitude. "Schneller!"

Then they scrambled as a platoon of 31 men. "Damen und Herren, we don't have much time, join the rest for Empfang mit militärischen Ehren." he salutes them, while Haeften stands beside him.

"Jawohl, Hauptmann Stauffenberg!" they salute back and march towards the bridge to exit the Ship.

* * *

 _ **Back to the dock.**_

* * *

The carpets are arranged and Karl with Edo overseer the progress of it.

"Well, everything goes as plan, all Officials agreed on our terms, that should have kept him silent for now," Edo reports to him.

"That's good news, those ungrateful bastards!" he sighs in relieved. "Well, the main event always comes late." He chuckles, looking at his younger brother.

Klaus and Haeften could see the Guards stand like nails beside the entrance door bay of the ship while being followed by the Luftwaffe behind him.

He and Haeften walk to his brother and Edo, while the Luftwaffe joins the rest as Ehrenkompanie.

When they arrive, they salute to Karl and Edo.

"So, Why keeping secret to your family member, Alter?" He says it in a sarcastic tone.

"I know you will not agree with what I've done." He pats his head. "Look! They're here." as he points to the Ehrenkompanie marching, trying to change the subject.

They're playing _Preußen Gloria_ while Joseph Greene leads the march.

Rommel approaches them and salutes them. "Herr Hauptmann, we're ready." Klaus salutes back. "Proceed." Rommel nods and ready to command the formation.

The company stops at their stations but still playing the song. With Joseph swings his baton, they stop, marking that Johann has the command.

"Ihre Station," He analyses their rhythm and stops it at the right time. "Halt!"

"Rechts - um!" and they're facing right.

"Gewehr - ab!" The soldiers lower their Kar98k service rifles.

"Rich Euch!" The soldiers shuffle back to the new and orderly position.

"Augen gerade - aus!" the company faces forward.

"Das Gewehr - über!" the soldiers lift up their rifles.

"Achtung!" as Rommel clears his throat. "präsentiert das Gewehr!" and the Soldaten bring their weapons to the front of their bodies as a salute.

"Zur Meldung Augen - links!" as they give attentions to Klaus and he salutes back.

"Augen gerade - aus!" and they face forwards again.

"Das Gewehr - über!" as they bring their rifles by their shoulder.

"Gewehr - ab!" the soldiers lower their guns.

Then Klaus moves forward across the company.

"Guten Tag, Soldaten." as he addresses his men.

"Ja - wohl, Herr - Hauptmann!" they say loud and clear in unison.

"Ihre Station - rührt!" as they are at ease, waiting for the convoy.

* * *

 _ **Back to the convoy**_

* * *

"Halt!" as there are two guys on their motorcycle blocking their way. The tanks immediately stop their march.

Anzu opens her hatch. "What's the meaning of this?" as she looks at the guys dressed in Motorradbekleidung der Bundespolizei with their BMW R 1200 RT for Feldjäger.

"Well, Frau Kadotani, we're here to escort you, there are protocols to follow." as Christian explains.

"Yes! there are protocols to follow." Chester translates it to Japanese.

"Alright... Lead the way!" as she points forwards.

Chester and Christian drive their motorcycles to the front and lead the convoy with their beacons on.

"Panzer Vor!" Anzu speaks through the commlink.

The tanks start to move with loud engine roar. They try to follow the pace of the men.

* * *

 _ **Back to Klaus.**_

* * *

He hears the sounds of the machines heading to their way. "Here, they come." as he clasps the shoulder of Rommel.

"Ihr Station - Richt!" He shouts for his personnel to be at attention.

Chester and Christian enter the scene, followed by the convoy.

Klaus approaches the convoy to greet them.

The bikers hand signal the convoy to stop, nicely park at the red carpet edge.

Anzu and other commanders get off their tank.

"Welcome to Tokyo,.." he welcomes them in broken Japanese.

Miho immediately hugs him. "Hey, long time no see, is it?" then he hugs her back.

* * *

"Wow" as Yukari is speechless.

"Is that Miho's secret boyfriend?" as Saori is envious and shocked.

"I don't think so..." Hana replies

"Well, of course not... His report doesn't tell anything about it, except him had an ex-girlfriend." Mako waked up from her sleep.

* * *

"Glad that I can help you." he hugs her tighter for the last time then let go.

Then Prez approaches them. "Welcome, and you must be Frau Kadotani, am I wrong?" Klaus offers his hand.

"Hai!" as she takes his offer. "Well, you could call me Prez." She stands in a proud stance.

"What?" with the knowledge of none in Japanese, Klaus can only give a confused look.

"Well, Onii-san, She asks you to call her Prez, since she's the president of the school committee," Miho explains to him in English.

"Ach so..." as he processes what happened.

"Jawohl, Prez!" he replies and salutes her with glee, making her grinning back.

Then the rest of the commanders approaches him. However, someone looks so unique than others with her uniform. Making a spectacle of herself.

"Jugend, your uniform is different than the others, is it Basketball?" as he tries to break the ice, however, he forgot about the language barrier.

The others look so confused about what he's saying.

"Noriko~san, Klaus asked you are you part of a Basketball team since you're not wearing your uniform." Miho translates what Klaus said to her.

"Huh? This? No, you get the wrong idea, it's the Volleyball team uniform, Klaus-san." as she takes off her tank jacket to reveal her full set uniform.

"Huh... Interesting..." as he takes out his notebook from his breast-pocket and takes note.

And then something caught into his eyes. Somebody in old German uniform.

"Eine tropenjacke... with the rank of Generalfeldmarschall... Du!" as he points to Erwin.

"Ja!" as she's now nervous as hell, like a deer in headlights, she feels guilty. ' _Why I'm so dumb... I should have been aware that we're going to meet the Germans..._ '

"Huh, someone could understand both English and German, Sehr gut!" as he approaches her. "Any reason why?"

"Because I like history?" as her skin starts to be pale.

"Ach so, Es tut mir sehr leid. Relax, I won't bite." He chuckles. "let me guess... Erwin Rommel, isn't it?"

She relaxes a little bit, then starts to collect herself. "Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann!" She answers in glee, as he's kind.

"Good, after this, let me introduce you to Johann." as he points to the Commander of the company.

She looks at the figure and amazed by how similar her idol and his successor. "Wow..."

"Naja, seems like we have someone younger than us." as he looks at Azusa Sawa. "Can I call you, Kouhai? No offence to call you younger though, It just good to see somebody who still wants to continue and preserve Senshadou."

"Azusa~chan, Onii-san asked that, could he call you Kouhai?" Miho explains more. "Because he's glad that, there's someone who still wants to continue and preserve Senshadou."

"Well... Thank you, Klaus-san." she bows to him.

He bows back to her, then smiling at her. "So, can I?" as he uses his broken Japanese.

"Sure!" she smiles with the glee of youth.

"Gut! Sehr gut!" as he hugs her, making her blushes.

"Onii~san... You know that hug has more meaning in Japan, right?" Miho pouts at his action.

"Sorry, Miho-chan, it's kinda force of habit."

"I'm sorry, Azusa-san." He asks for apologize as he bows.

"It's okay, Klaus~san, I can understand it." she giggles.

"Okay, that's good to hear." Then he goes to the next person.

He found Midoriko Sono, and his first reaction is to salute her.

However, his action makes her shocked and confused. "Stauffenberg~san?"

"Ja? You must be part of the disciplinary team, right?" as he's just guessing it, because of her armband, even though he can't read it.

"Well, She is indeed being part of the disciplinary team, Onii-san, but we call it the Public Morals Committee," Miho explains to him.

"Public Morals?" as he takes note. "What a unique term." he's amused.

"Stauffenberg-san... I think that's too formal..." Sodoko comments.

"What she just say?" as his face reflects some confusion.

"Well, we don't salute in our school." Miho giggles more.

"Ah... my mistake, another force of habit." He bows to her.

She bows back to him and smiles at her as "It's okay" sign.

"Alright, to the next commander." He chuckles and being followed by Miho.

"Cat ears?" as he points to Nekota hairband.

"Yes, sir..." as she nervously answers.

"Well, forgive me making you stutter, but that's something unique being added to the battlefield." he chuckles.

"Thank you." she bows and gets both Klaus and Miho's bows.

"So last one..." as he straightened his posture.

"So, Fraulein, any specific club?" as he observes for any hints.

"Satoko-san, Onii-san asked that, do you have a club?" Miho translates the question.

"Well, yes, it's the Automotive Club, Klaus-kun." She answers in English.

This makes both Klaus and Miho surprised.

"I'm sorry." as both bows to her.

"Well, it's okay." she gives a wide grin.

"Cool! So, it's not an Engineering Club, though?" as he starts to get confused.

"Well, we're more into cars than Engineering in general." as she shakes her head. "But, we're also the one who fixes the tanks."

"I see... I hope the boys could give some hands for that, and some of the boys are into Cars, so hopefully, you girls and the boys could get along." He pats her shoulder.

"Alright, that sums it all." he claps both of his hands.

"So, please follow me, we still have some procedures to follow to welcome you all!" as he hand gestures to follow him.

Anzu, Erwin, Nekonya, and Satoko follows him at the back, while Miho translates it immediately and short to Noriko, Azusa, and Midoriko.

"I'm very sorry, Miho-chan, that my sister is on a mission to pick up another School participant, that they accepted our offer of help." as they walk the long red carpet to the small podium.

"It's okay, Klaus-san." she giggles with glee.

When they arrive at the small stage, Klaus gives hand gestures to Johann, asking him to proceed.

"Das Gewehr - über!" as they bring their rifles by their shoulder.

"Achtung!" as Rommel clears his throat. "präsentiert das Gewehr!" and the Soldaten bring their weapons to the front of their bodies as a salute.

"Zur Meldung Augen - rechts!" as they give attention to Klaus and their new comrades

Then Johann approaches Klaus and Oorai representative.

"Your Excellency, I would like to report that the Ehrenformation der Bundeswehr is mustered to your reception!" as he reports with salutes.

"Verstand." He salutes back.

He then drops the salute and moves 3 meters away from the right side of the stages.

"Augen gerade - aus!" Johann signals that the command is now with Joseph Greene.

The company drop their salutes, then Joseph moves behind the carpet near the stage conducting his platoon to play both Japanese and German national anthem.

When it's near the chorus of the _Nationalhymne_ , Tom Porsche conducts the drum corps with his spear.

After the music ends, Joseph goes back to the line.

"Augen - rechts!" then they give another attentions to their new counterparts and Klaus.

Then Joseph starts to swing his baton to make ready the Music corps and play _Preußischer Präsentiermarsch_.

"That's our queue." as he signals them to follow him with hand gestures.

They walk through the pathway, that red carpet being laid for with Johann follow them way back.

When they reach the straight lane, Joseph put the baton in his left hand, then salutes them.

When they left his eyesight, he takes the baton to his right hand and continues conducting the platoon.

"Halt here." as he stops the group by stretching his arm and they face to the company.

They bow to the company since they're accustomed to it, and Johann stands there with no clue.

"Let's go," Klaus speaks in his basic Japanese, and they follow suit.

The men and women keep their eyes lock on the representative until they reach the end of the line.

Joseph stops the music and Klaus' signalling his guest to turn around and face Johann.

Johann salutes them. "Now, back to the tanks, and I'll meet you on the ship." Klaus waves at them.

Then they go back to their perspective tank.

"Panzer vor!" Miho says through the commlinks and now being escort by Chester and Christian.

"Oberleutnant Rommel, you can dismiss the Kompanie." Klaus salutes at him.

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann!" as he drops his salutes.

"Das Gewehr - über!" as they bring their rifles by their shoulder.

"Rechts - um!" and they're facing right.

"Ihr Station," Then Joseph's walking to the front column and followed by Tom Porsche when he walked past him.

They go to their position, then Tom prepares the group with his spear, to play ' _Grün ist unser Fallschirm_ '.

"Marsch!" Joseph starts to swing his baton, and Tom starts to play his spear.

The music starts playing, and they march around to the ship, Johann joins in between the music corps and the company.

Klaus, on the other hand, gets into the Leopon's tank as their temporary radio operator and machine gunner.

* * *

 _ **Skip to Lunchtime.**_

* * *

After parking their tanks inside the hangar, the girls get a tour through the school and its facilities.

The girls are divided into groups, where they are stationed, with one tour guide from the international branch.

The tour ended at the Cafeteria for lunchtime.

"Well, welcome to the Mensa." Klaus welcomes them.

"Please wash your hands here." as he points to the cleaning stations both after the entrances.

They nod and wash their hands.

"Please follow me." as he guides them to the Officers lounge area that has been modified into Buffet place consist of European foods.

They're amazed by it, and flooding the area. "Guten Appetit!"

"While you girls eating, let me introduce myself, my name is Klaus Paul Monika Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg, Welcome to Königlich Preußisches Gymnasium." He's a boy with short, tidy brown hair. He has dark navy blue eyes, 174cm tall, with a fit body, but not ripped.

He stands with perfect posture, kinda resembles his great grandfather.

The boys and girls from the Ehrenkompanie just entered the Cafeteria after taking refreshment.

Johann Rommel comes in with his flecktarn field suit.

"Seems like I'm late for the party, Alter." He chuckles.

"Really, in front of the guests?" Klaus shakes his head.

Then he straightened his stances. "Es tut mir leid, Herr!" He salutes.

"Apologize accepted." He sighs, "Girls! My second in command, Johann Rommel."

He is slightly shorter than Klaus by 4cm, with Copper blonde hair. He has dark blue eyes, an eccentric guy, and kinda resembles his great grandfather.

"Ach, there you are, yer rascal!" as Klaus' member reached Johann.

Then Klaus clears his throat as a warning.

"Herr Hauptmann!" he salutes to Klaus.

"Right..." he sighs once more. "This is Wilhelm Guderian, our Chief of Staff of the KPG Panzerdivision."

Guderian is a bit taller than Rommel by 2cm, with light blonde hair. He has aqua eyes and pretty laid back like his great grandfather before him.

Then Klaus' best man arrives at the lounge and salutes him.

"At ease." Klaus salutes back. "So, Haeften would you introduce yourself?"

"Jawohl." as he clears his throat, "My name is Otto von Haeften, it is nice to meet you all." he bows.

Haeften is the same height as Stauffenberg, with short dark blonde hair. He has blue-sky eyes, and he's full of radiant.

"Right..." as he's satisfied. "Now, enjoy the buffet to your heart's content!"

"Where are the others?" he whispers Haeften.

"They're on their way, Alter!" he whispers back.

"Right..." as he looks at his guests. "Please enjoy the meal." He gives a small smile.

Beck and Moltke are coming late than the others since they're one of the platoons' commander.

Eventually, they meet Klaus outside the Area of the lounge. "Herr Hauptmann!" they salute in unison.

He salutes back. "Schnell, the guests are midway of their lunch." as he pushes them together.

"Girls, we have Herr Beck and Herr Moltke joining us." as he stands beside them.

He whispers "If you will." and both of them clear their throats.

"My name is Maximilian Beck, Nice to meet you all here." as he gives a warm smile.

He's taller than Klaus 1cm, with short light brown hair. He has cyan eyes and full of wisdom.

"And I'm Bernhard von Moltke." He keeps it short.

Moltke is shorter than Klaus by 1cm, with his dashing dark brown hair. He has light blue eyes and sharp eyes like a hawk.

"Well, that's my tank crews." as he unbuttons his collar. "Guten Appetit!" he brings forth his glass of champagne from Haeften.

"Itadakimasu!" as they start eating the dishes they've picked to their likings.

"Prost!" as he cheers to his comrades and drinks it.

Then the boys start to get their food and take a seat beside the girls.

Meanwhile, the Benno twins are running through the hallway to the Cafeteria.

"You can't catch me, bro!" Chester taunts.

"We'll see, who will be the rotten egg!" as Christian gains some speed.

"Oh, snap!" Chester stops his pace, avoiding crashing Joseph.

"Guys? you know that running through the hallway is dangerous." Joseph crosses his arms, while Christian approaches them at a slower pace.

"Es tut mir leid, Herr!" They both salute him.

"Apologize accepted." He salutes them back.

"Well, wait for my queue." As he looks at Tom approaching them too.

He then gets in, clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your lunch, may I present myself and my team?" As he observes the lounge.

"Weiter." Klaus nods.

"My name is Joseph Greene, I'm from Scotland, at your service." He bows.

Joseph is Scottish German, he gets his father blonde hair and green eyes from his mother. He's 180cm tall, the tallest of his ranks. He's well built like a commando, but he has a soft side.

"May I present you, the Benno twins, who are your escorts." Then both Christian and Chester enter the lounge.

"My name is Chester, and this is my brother Christian, we're the Benno brothers from London." as he introduces him and his brother in perfect Japanese.

Chester and Christian both share copper blonde hair and dark brown eyes. They're both 178cm tall, but Chester's hair is cut short and simple, while His brother Christian is swept back and tidy.

Then Tom crashes into the lounge with a transcript in his hand. "Herr Stauffenberg! a newsletter comes in, it's from MEXT."

"Could you please, read it for us?" as he found this amusing.

"Hereby, I, Renta Tsuji, the Head of MEXT School Carriers Department, will open a treaty to Royal Prussian High and German Federal Government concerning Ooarai Girls Academy's school ship, the Zuikaku and the school's fate.

We withdraw our intention to decommissioned the school, and willing to take the compensation of both damages and loses.

Signed Renta Tsuji." He then folds the letter.

The girls cheer about the news.

"Well, that's good news." He gives a joyful smile to them.

Then they look at Klaus.

"However, I'm in no position to negotiate." as he makes himself clear. "So, I'm going to leave that to the Ambassador and my brother."

"But what will happen next?" Anzu asks him, and Chester translates it for him.

"Well, the school will be under German protection." Klaus gives a nonchalant explanation.

"Well, that lifts the burden off." Anzu smiled at him.

"Please to help." as he lifts his glass.

"Prost!" "Kanpai!" as they follow suit and celebrate the best day of their life.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back to Katharina.**_

* * *

"She's not in town..." as she informs the others.

The squad was spread out throughout the city of Kanazawa. They took a 6-hour journey using Waze.

"Execute plan B!" she orders

"Jawohl, Frau Leutnant!" and they begin their search to the forest region near _Hakusan_ National Park.

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 _ **"Behind every mask, there is a face, and behind that, a story." Marty Rubin**_

* * *

 **Music:** _TooLeGit (demo) LPU 2010. Bokutachi no Yukue (Hitomi Takahashi, more_

* * *

 **A/N:** I somehow forget Hartmann, I will introduce him with Klaus' sister and more in Chapter V, stay tuned for the next follow-ups, peace!


	5. Staying Healthy Together

_**Staying Healthy Together.**_

* * *

"Well, I'm Klaus Stauffenberg," He bows.

"And I'm with Amy Shimada." Points to Mika at the edge of the room, sitting on a stool with his guitar on her lap. Meanwhile, him sitting on a Cajon.

They're in a recording studio, the wall is white, and the tiles are the black carpet. The walls also equipped with padded cells for cancelling the noise and delay. It's more like a rehearsal room than an actual recording.

"Me and Klaus, we, who've been brought by the wind, want to give tips and hopefully some motivation too, in this dark moment." As she strums his guitar, a PRS SE 24 Custom, that's connected to a portable speaker.

"Well, first of all, dealing with the epidemic, remember to always wash your hands with soap for 20 seconds thoroughly," as he searches an easy song to fill the 20 seconds gap.

"Or you could sing the chorus of _'Take On Me' by A-ha_ while washing your hands."

"Second, if you don't have access to soap and water, use sanitizer. ( _In Emergency condition, use sanitizer with at least 60% alcohol._ )" as Mika takes out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and uses it.

"And if possible, avoid touching your face," Klaus adds. "because the virus spreads mostly through nose and eyes."

* * *

Then two-person joins in entering the room and bringing stools and Microphones.

"I'm Charlotte Kesselring, I will be in the next Sequel, though I'm here just to company Chester Benno because he just doesn't want me to leave." she giggles.

She's a European girl with long, straight, and spiky blonde hair, that is tied into a low ponytail. She has green eyes, 156 cm tall (or 5'1). She's wearing a long blue dress.

"Char... You asked me if you can join me, you teaser." He blushes madly, followed by giggles from Charlotte and others.

"So, I'm Chester, and we beg for you to do your part to help stop the spread of the virus." as he holds Char's hand.

"By keeping your surroundings clean." As she shows the tidy recording studio.

"And try to cover your face, when sneezing or coughing. We recommend to immediately to cover it using a mask." As he shows surgical masks as a minimum recommendation.

"Oui! But, it just lessens the chance of spread, so the best option is to remain home and practice social distancing." as she holds his hand tighter.

"Char..." as he is nervous being in the same room with his seniors. "Well, if you're in an emergency state and need to get out, put a mask on, and avoid places with the potential of being crowded." as he grips her hand tighter back, making her yelp.

"Chester... you're a meanie." making him laugh and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"So stay safe." Klaus now holds Mika's hand, after repositioning himself to be beside her.

"Stay clean and healthy." She gives a radiant smile.

"And work as a team!" Char grins brightly.

* * *

"Before we're leaving, we hope that this song will give us hopes through these dark times, where the world is engulfed by fire and tissue roll crisis is a thing." Chester clears his throat. "You're ready, Char?" queuing the others to be ready.

Then Char looks at the couple behind. "Yes, we're ready." She smiles at him.

"Okay..." as he takes a deep breath. "1, 2, 3"

Mika places the capo on the first fret and starts to strum the chord of the song.

Chester jumps in.

"I break down, fear is sinking in."

"The cold comes, racing through my skin." making Char want to reach to his hand.

"Searching for a way to get to you," she holds his hand again, radiating her warmness.

"through the storm-" he grips her hand to feel being closer with her.

"You - go! giving up your home." His voice is soft and full of passion.

"Go! leaving all you've known," He massages his girlfriend's hand.

"You are not alone," as both Char and Chester sing the last phrase.

"Your turn now." as he gives him a quick kiss on her cheek, in reply, she nods as assurance.

Klaus then starts to join with his beat through the Cajon.

She sighs and continues the song. "With arms up, stretched into the sky." She stretches her arms high.

"With eyes like echoes in the night." then hold tighter her partner's hand.

"Hiding from the hell that you've been through." her voice is sweet yet hide sadness for the world.

"Silent one-" she massages back his hand.

Then she collects power from inside her into her voice.

"You- go! Giving up your home."

"Go! Leaving all you've known." Her tune shows the willingness to fight.

"You- go! giving up your home." Her voice shows some struggles.

"Go! leaving all you've known," She sings to the brink of tears.

"You are not alone." Both Char and Chester sing the last line.

Then the instrument takes over for both of them take a little bit of rest.

The Klaus stops the beat for bringing up the slow and softness for his and her entrance.

"Ya go, giving up yer home." Klaus' sing in his Scottish accent.

"Go, leaving all you've known." Mika sings the other line while strumming it softly.

Then both Mika and Klaus start to play the music louder and more powerful.

Both Char and Chester look at each other and nod for ending the song.

"You- go! giving up your home."

"Go! you are not unknown, you are not alone." They hold both of their hand.

"You are not unknown-," At the end, they start to hit the high pitch.

"Ooh- Ooh- Oh!" As they hold their hands as an anchor to stable their voices clear.

"You're not alone." And ending it smoothly, altogether.

"Well, thank you for reading so far, your patience waiting for the updates, and your supports." Mika bows.

"See you in the next chapter!" Klaus waves with a radiant smile.

"That's next Sequel for me..." Charlotte pouts.

"It's okay, Char, I'm still yours, and you're mine." He hugs her tightly, making Charlotte blushes madly.

"They're cute." Mika rests her head on Klaus' shoulder.

"Yeah, they are." as he turns off the light.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm very sorry for the Inconveniences, I don't have exact planning, so the updates could take months or even near to a year. Sometimes get Author Blocks like not in the mood till lost the Idea. I'm also preparing for Enrollment to University, and some Project to work. **_This would be the last Chapter with 4000ish words for faster production._**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for stay tuning, and see you in further update!**_


End file.
